Dear George
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: A letter written by a princess to her knight causes romance. Unexpected surprizes with the other members of the Shuffle Allance. Gundam fight all set? Ready... GO! GML, DR, CC, AN, SC, and others R&R please COMPLETED REVISED
1. PROLOG

**MY LITTLE SECTION WHERE I TELL YOU ABOUT MY UPDATES ON THIS LOVELY STORY CALLED:**

**_DEAR GEROGE_.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1-7-04

Okay, okay, OKAY! I know I haven't been writing in a white but I'm a junior in High School and I have my priorities!

Anyways. I've deleted a chapter or two to shorten the story and end it sooner. I just can see spending any more time on this when I've run out of ideas. So please **DON'T** send me any Gundam lists.

I've changes a few chapters around so if you've read _Dear Faithful Faith_, I suggest rereading it for the changes I made and the chapters after that have been modified also. That's again for reading my storie!__

~oOAnimeChildOo

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

8-19-03

OKAY! I'll admit, I haven't updated in a while! I just recently started writing again but I was working on other stories. Now I decided if I'm going to write long stories more then one at a time, only post one at a time. So this one will remained posted and the other will not be posted until this one is finished. This one is reaching its end. I just looked at the chappie list and realized I left out a chappie. So if you had wondered why chappie 12 was marked 13, well now you know. If you care to go back and read it, be my guest. "Dear Gundam Babe' is now posted and is the real chappie 12. Don't forget I'm still looking for that list.

If you wish to help, e-mail me a list of the Gundams from G Gundam with their MAIN ATTACKS.

***** DO NOT POST LIST IN REVIEW SECTION! *****

~oOAnimeChildOo

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

6-24-03

I know, I know. I haven't written or updated in a while.

Don't be confused if chappie 15 is like almost a summery of a few things. You know like each paragraph being complete summaries. I told you before; I needed to get going fast! So chappie 15 is not a real chappie, well it is but then it isn't. It's mostly like summaries of the tings that happen that I'm not going to really cover like new babies and Gundam fights and so on. I'm skipping ahead a few years to cover some important stuff but I really don't feel the need to right and entire chappie on it. Thx for understanding

~oOAnimeChildOo

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

6-4-03

Well hello again! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well don't worry, I plan on updating. I finally finished my other story and now my other on going one is only a bunch of DBZ songfics called _Son & Briefs songfics_. Well keep reviewing and don't forget to help me out with the Main Attacks List.

~oOAnimeChildOo 

5-21-03

I know it's been a while since I last updated. It seamed like I was putting up at lest 2 new Chappies a day! But well, I'm also working on another fic called _The Choices We Make_. It's under DBZ.

Ummm, for my next chappie of _Dear George_, I kind-of need all of you guy's help. If you really want to help me, you can e-mail me a list of the Gundams from G Gundam with their main attacks.

**DO NOT POST LIST IN REVIEW SECTION!**

Thanks a lot for your continued support on my succeeding story _Dear George_.

~oOAnimeChildOo

5-12-03

Well? I know, I know. The latest few Chappies have been short. I'm beginning to feel like I just started. That the first 9 or so Chappies are actually the prolog and now I'm going to start the real thing. I just wanted to get out all the good, so now everything is going to really get exciting. I'm not so sure about all the fluffiness or romance. I'll throw in some, but not much.

~oOAnimeChildOo 

5-11-03

Well now! I have no clue how many Chappies I'm going to have, but I do believe this will be a long one. But I must thank all of you who have been leaving reviews of my story. Thank you. If it weren't for all of you, I never would have gotten past Chappie one.

~oOAnimeChildOo

5-10-03

I am like very overwhelmed at how well this story is coming out! I never thought this would go further then 1 chapter, but look now, I have 6! I'm just so excited! Thank you all for all of your wonderful comments!

~oOAnimeChildOo


	2. Dear George

"Dear George"

Disclaimer:_ I do not own G-Gundam or any of its characters. _

Marie Louis sat in her seat on the plane bound for America. She lost her mother when she was two, now she lost her father. She was headed to live with old friends of her parents who just do happen not to be rich _or_ royal. You would think that this wouldn't bother her since she isn't to found of all the girl-girl stuff that comes with being a rich princess of Neo France. But there was more to her leaving her royal palace then it seams. She had fallen in love with the Gundam fighter who fought for her country, Miser George deSand.

_Flashback_

_"Oh George! Do you mean it?" A golden haired princess asked. "I've waited so long for you to say that to me." She embraced the knight standing in front of her. "Miss Marie, I'm sorry it's taken so long. I just couldn't find the words or the strength enough to say it you." The violet-eyed knight of Neo France stated as he lifted the princess' chin up._

_End Flashback_

"Oh George…." The Princess sighed. George had just confessed he loved her, and she now has to leave. She didn't see him this morning when she was leaving, so she left him a note. George had a meeting with the Shuffle Alliance members over in Neo Japan. She would have called, but she didn't want to seem like an annoying girlfriend. She thinks back and remembers the not she taped to the door. She remembers every minute, every second that she wrote the note. She stares of her window and sighs. A tear rolls down her slightly blushed cheek as she flies over the Eiffel Tower.

~*~ ~*~

Bonjour George,

I'm so sorry I missed you this morning. I meant to get up before you left for Neo Japan, but I over slept. I'm not quite sure of my exact location, but when I get there, I'll be sure to let you know. I slipped the key to the Gundam's shed under your door. Can't miss it. It's in a pink envelope. I really wish I knew why they were sending my away. I'm an adult, I don't need a baby-sitter anymore, I can take care of myself. Think about it, I staged my own kidnapping and nothing bad happened – well nothing much. Except I put you, Domon, Rain, & myself in harms way with that tower falling. Pardon, I keep babbling. Well, I must be going, take care.

~ Marie Louis

Princess of Neo France

~*~ ~*~

George had received a call from Raymond saying that the princess was leaving. George rushed back as fast as he could, but he was too late. Domon just came along for the ride. When Domon looked back up at George, George was sitting at his desk with his head in his fist. Domon knew how much the princess meant to George, so he knew this was hard.

_Flashback_

_"George? If something ever did really happen to me, would you come rescue me? Just me? Not for a battle?" The golden haired princess asked. "Of course I will Miss Marie." The violet-eyed knight of Neo France responded. "I'll always be there for you…"_

_End Flashback_

Domon placed the note down on George's bed a started to walk out. A movement in the corner of his eye made him stop and turn around. What Domon saw in the refection of George's mirror was not quite what he was expecting. Between the photos of Rose Gundam, Marie Louis, and what seamed to be an old photograph of George when he was little with his parents who are now deceased, was quite a shock. He didn't have any tears in his eyes for a knight does not cry, but what were once bright violet eyes, were now gray and cloudy. Domon felt bad for George. He knew he would feel the same way if he lost Rain. So instead of hanging around and making this worse, Domon left and headed back to Neo Japan.

George swore that he would find his princess and rescue he like he oh so promised on that romantic moonlit night by the lake in Tokyo, Japan, During Neo Japan's celebration party.

~*~ ~*~

Author's Note:

This is my first G-Gundam fan fiction. I know it's kind-of fluffy, but hey! That's what France is known for. _The Nation of Romance_.

Look for next Chappie

Gundam fight all set? Ready…GO!!


	3. Dear Lovers From Afar

This is the sequel to 'Dear George'. It took me a while to come up with a descent way of writing it. Thanks Relena55 for giving me the idea to write a sequel.

Dear Lovers From Afar 

The picture he held in his hands was the image of a beautiful young lady with golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The violet-eyed knight smiled at the photo he just received in the mail about 2 days ago. The girl in the picture was smiling back at with the Statue of Liberty behind her. The violet-eyes knight had to of read the letter that came with the photo about a half dozen times. 

~*~ ~*~

Bonjour George,

It is been so long since I've last seen you. It seems like forever, but in reality it is only been about a year. I miss you so much here in America. The family I'm staying with is treating me very well; I'm pleased to say. I've enclosed a photo that was taken by madam Plockworth, the woman of the house I'm staying in. Mercy for not writing in a while, I lost your address and had to find it again. My new address is on the back of the photo. I really hope to hear from you soon, George.

~Miss Marie Louis

P.S.    Not to be rude to Madam Plockworth, but I really miss France. Please visit whenever you get the chance.

~*~ ~*~

He put the letter down and stared out his window. 'When she expected a reply to her lovely letter, I'll bet my Gundam's head, she never expected it to come this way.' The violet-eyed knight thought as he leaned back in his seat.

"Please proceed to the luggage pick-up area once you have gotten off the plane. Thank you and enjoy your stay hear in America." The stewardess explained as the violet-eyed knight and other passengers got off the plane.

Wearing a lose white tee-shirt, navy blue baggy pants and his navy blue jacket, the violet-eyed knight set out to look for his long lost princess of Neo France. 'The address on the back says she's located in a state called New York' he thought to himself. 'Good thing I have Chibodee's cell number.' The knight smiled to himself and headed to the nearest pay phone. Being in America before for a Gundam fight, the knight knew a few useful tips about American things. So he dialed Chibodee who happened to be at home – thank god.

"Hello? This is Chibodee Crocket speaking. Who is this?"

"Chibodee, it is me George, George deSand."

"Hey! Frenchie. Long time no hear. What can I do for you old buddy?"

"Well I'm on my mission to find Miss. Marie Louis, and I'm lo–"

"Your lost huh?"

"Well if you let me fini–"

"Say no more, I'm in America right now as we speak, I'll help ya out."

"Umm…–"

"Look around. Do you see any street signs? Anything that could tell me where you are?"

"There's a building called Worcester's Centrum Center right across the stre–"

"Great! Your in Worcester, MASS! Just go into that building and wait in the main lobby, I'll be there in about an hour."

"Um….than–"

"Don't mention it Frenchie, I'll pick ya up in a flash. Bye"

About an hour and a half passed when the knight is woken up suddenly. "Sorry it took so long, I forgot where I put my keys. Any trouble from the locals?" The Neo-American pilot asks, as the knight stands up and grabs his small bag. (Which he was using as a pillow, mind you) "No." He replies. "So where ya headed? Where's this princess of yours staying?" the pilot asks. The knight pulls out the photo from his jacket pocket and looks on the back.

"In a state called New Yo–."

"New York! My hometown. That's where I just came from in a matter of fact."

"You sure this is not causing you any trouble, cause all I ne–"

"Nonsense, my limo is outside. Lets go."

The pilot and knight climbed into the limo. After a very silent 5-hour ride, the pilot asked the knight yet another question.

"Why the look? Trying to fit in?"

"No, it is all part of my plan."

"Plan, you have a plan? You mean this is not just a simple visit?"

"Nope, I have a plan to save my princess"

The pilot looked at him funny. "We're here." Said Raymond, the pilot's limo driver. "Thanks again Chibodee" The violet-eyed knight said as he got out of the limo and headed to the door of the apartment building. "No problem Frenchie, tell the princess I said hi. Oh don't forget your photo." The knight got his photo and headed up to building as the limo drove off. 

'Lets see,' the knight thought to himself 'She's in apartment 205G?' he scratched his head as he walked up to the front desk.

"Pardon, but can you tell me where I might find apartment 205G?"

"Are they expecting you?"

"Well, sort-of."

"One moment sir. Let me see if their key is here."

The man looks through a rack full of gold and silver and copper keys.

"Ahh yes! The Plockworth residence. Shall I tell them you're on your way up?"

"No thank you, it is kind of a surprise visit."

"Very well, their apartment is on floor 12. Just tell the elevator boy what floor and room and he'll point you in the right direction."

"Thank you, sir."

The violet-eyed knight got into the elevator and told the boy the instructions to floor 12, apartment 205G. To the knight, the quick 2-minute elevator ride lasted a lifetime. He's been waiting for so long to hear from his princess, and when he received the first letter, it gave him the most amazing idea. He did not care that the Gundam fights were going to start soon. All her cared about was getting his Miss Marie Louis back.

"Floor 12, sir. Apartment 205 is down the hall on your left. Then it is the last door on your right. When you enter that door, it's the door  right in front with the silver door knob."

"Thank you, sir."

The knight got off the elevator and headed down the left hallway. When he got to door 205 he hesitated before he opened it. When he finally opened the door, he saw 3 doors. One on his left labeled 'A' with a gold doorknob, one on his right labeled 'C' with a copper doorknob and one right in front labeled B with a silver doorknob. The knight buttoned up his jacket, and tied his long orange hair behind his head with small elastic. He then proceeded to put on his French cap, which shaded his eyes very well. He knew in his mind the princess would never recognize him, which was part of his plan. The knight pulled out an envelope that was stamped and had written on it…

Miss Marie Louis

USA

165 Apple St.

Apartment 205B

New York, NY

09765

Pulling his cap down a little to make sure his eyes were shaded, he knocked on the door twice. A lady in her mid-fifties, answered, and trying not to show his perfect French accent, he asked for Marie.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I have a letter here for a Miss Marie Louis?"

"One moment, I'll go get her. Marie there is a man he–…"

The woman went to go get Marie. While waiting, the knight stepped out of that little 3-door area, and into the main hallway. The hallway was very quiet and very empty. When Marie came out, she closed the door behind her. Her golden hair was down and resting nicely on her shoulders. Wearing the same pink sundress she was in the photo, the knight had to remind him self of his plan. With a perfect French accent, and think the knight was just a telegram-man, the girl asked about her letter. And again, trying to hide his accent, the knight responded.

"Yes, I was told you have a letter for me?"

"Yes ma'am. I have here a letter straight from the country of France."

The knight pulled the white envelope out with the blue writing on the front. 

"You are Miss Marie Louis, of 165 Apple St., Apartment 205B, am I right?"

'Yes I am."

"Well here you are ma'am."

The knight handed the girl the letter, and with full excitement the girl carefully opened the envelope.

~*~ ~*~

Bonjour Miss Marie Louis,

I'm so glade to hear from you. I feel the same. It has felt like forever since we last saw each other. I'm glade you send your address. I'll plan a visit soon, very soon. The other shuffle members say Bonjour (only in their on languages of course). It was great to hear from you, my princess. Keep in touch.

~George deSand

P.S. Don't forget to tip the letter carrier with a kiss.

~*~ ~*~

With curiosity, Marie looked up from her letter to see the man with out his hat on.

Author's Notes:

Well what you think? Kind of long? To much detail? I know I made a cliffhanger. Well I planed to do that right from the start, but I did not know where to stop. Oh well! 

Well, there's part 2! Enjoy and look for ch. 3….'Dear Wedding Surprises"

Gundam fight all set? Ready… GO!


	4. Dear Wedding Surprises

Well here it is! Finally! Well I hope ya'll like it. Look for a new Chappie! ^.~__

Dear Wedding Surprises 

"GEORGE!" the golden haired girl dropped the letter and hugged her long lost violet-eyes knight. "I'm missed you so much! Oh my god I never want to be parted from you again!" The knight returned the embrace after dropping his cap on the floor behind the girl.

"I've missed you too Miss Marie."

"How did you ever find me so fast? I mean I just sent the letter and America is so big, and–"

The girl moved in for a kiss as she stood in her knight's arms. After kissing for almost a full 3 minutes, she steeped back from him. Madam Plockworth came out of the apartment when she heard Marie yell. "What's the meaning of all this noise Marie Lou–"? She started but then stopped as she saw the letter carrier standing there, kissing Marie.

"Oh…Madam Plockworth! Pardon for not introducing you. This is my–"

"Fiancé, George deSand."

The knight put out his hand for Madam Plockworth and smiled at the now hyperactive, hyperventilating Marie. Madam Plockworth took his hand and the knight kissed it (as the French custom for a man to a lady), and she looked at Marie who looked like she was about to pass out. "Well don't let me interrupt your reunion. You two go one and have fun." Madam Plockworth stated as Marie grabbed the knights arm and lead him down the hall.

The walk to the Café was very quiet. The knight had untied his hair and it was back to it's usually place, in front of his face. Marie kept trying to find the right way, in her head, how to ask the question to the answer she just needed to know. Just as they got to Café la Mocha, Marie pulled her knight aside to a small table in the corner, which was lit by a single candle. And with much love and passion in her eyes, she asked her question.

"Oh George did you mean it? I mean do you, what I'm trying to say is, I really hope, umm–"

George pulled out a small velour box from his jacket. Then removing his jacket, Marie almost passed out with excitement as her knight got down on one knee. When he opened the box to reveal the 3 stone diamond, the knight was sure she was about to die. 

"Oh, George…"

Then in perfect French, the violet-eyed knight asked the princess for her hand in marriage.

"Miss Marie Louis, after all the struggles and hard times we have had in these past few years, and then you moving to America, I never gave up hope. Now my princess, after all our struggles I ask of you, Miss Marie Louis, Princess of Neo and non-Neo France, will you be my wife?"

After wiping the tear from her eye, she noticed he and she were the only ones in the café; they were alone in the world. Just the two of them. Her knight in shinning armor and herself. 

With yet another tear in her eye, she fell into his arms and agreed to be his wife.

~*~ About Six Months Later ~*~

The knight was able to take the princess back home with him to France where the whole Shuffle Alliance gang greeted them. After much talk with Raymond, his family butler, the knight was able to come up with a perfect plan on how to tell the Shuffle Alliance about the wedding. He decided to write them all and e-mail, considering Chibodee set up an e-mail server called Shuffle E-mail.

While the knight came up with a good letter, Rain Mikamura, Domon Kasshu pilot of Neo-Japan's wife, was helping Marie with the _feminine_ wedding plans. They already had picked out the place (Paris, France of course), the music (A special wedding DJ from Japan called Sakura Cherry's Wedding Tunes) and Marie's wedding dress (a beautiful gown from the shop 'A La de Wedding Bells', from London, France). Everything was all set and ready to go for the wedding, which was in two months.

The knight worked very hard on the e-mail and even found an awesome stationary to put as the background to make it look formal. When he logged onto his e-mail at shufflemail.neo.org he found it wasn't as hard as he thought it was. (Considering this was his first time sending e-mail)

~*~ ~*~

**TO:** Kinghearts@shufflemail.neo.org

**CC:** Queenspades@shuffle.neo.org

**BCC:** Clubace@shuffle.neo.org 

       Blackjoker@shuffle.neo.org

**SUBJECT:    **George & Marie's Wedding

**Attachments:** "Neo-Japan to Church", "Neo-America to church", "Neo-China to church", "Neo-Russia to church"

Dear Shuffle Alliance

The wedding plans for Miss Marie Louis & George deSand's wedding are as follows:

Date: Saturday, February 14, 2004

Where: St. Mary's Catholic Church of Paris, France

Time: 9:30am

RSVP: Jackdiamonds@shuffle.neo.org

(Directions to the church are attached)

Hope to see you there,

~Miss Marie Louis

           &

George deSand

~*~ ~*~

Domon Kasshu, pilot for Neo-Japan, closed down the e-mail. "Wonder if George needs help planning his wedding?" Domon laughed as he heard Rain stomp into the other room. "I doubt Marie wants to get married in a Gundam stadium or have the Gundam rose as her limo" "Aww, come on Rain. I was only kidding about. You know I wouldn't do a thing like that. Anyways, our wedding was beautiful. Maybe you should help, Rain. Rain? Rrraaaiiinnn. Where'd a go, Rain? Rain? Rain?!"

Author's Notes:

Where'd Rain go? What happened? Stay tuned to find out on the next Chappie of, 'Dear George'.

(I'm obsessed with the show. Can ya not ya tell?) (I want 3-5 good Reviews first!)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(My kitten, Piper, is lying down under my computer screen, sitting on the scanner, and watching my every move when I'm typing. She's so kawaii! ^.~)

Gundam fight all set? Ready…GO!


	5. Dear Lord

_Well, here's Chappie 4! Enjoy!_

_I might write more, I might not! Depends if I get about umm…let me think……………6-10 REVIEWS! ^. ~_

Dear Lord 

"Rain?"

Domon ran into the other room, wondering where his lover disappeared. "RAIN!" Domon ran over to the limp body of Rain laid. Her weak body was draped over the stairs leading to the upper part of the apartment they shared for the Gundam Tournament. "RAIN! OH LORD RAIN PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Domon lifted up he limp body as he checked to see if she was still breathing.

With all the screaming, Chibodee Crocket, who was staying across the hall, came into Domon's apartment to see if everything was all right. "Japan? Rain?" Chibodee peeked his head inside the door and saw Domon hunched over a girl in a pink mini dress. "Hey Domon is everything alright?"

Domon turned around and Chibodee saw that Domon was hunched over Rain. "Chibodee call 9-1-1! Quick!" Chibodee wiped out his _high-tech_ cell phone and called 9-1-1.

With in a matter of minutes, police and an ambulance showed up and rushed Rain to the Local Paris Hospital. 

Domon tagged along being her husband and all and Chibodee hung around Domon's apartment watching ESPN, drinking a Budweiser and waiting for the other Shuffle members to arrive for their annual Shuffle Alliance meeting.

When the ambulance got to the hospital, Rain was hurried off to the ER to find out what was wrong. While Domon sat in the waiting room, filling out whatever he could on the Patent Information Sheet for Rain, Allenby walked up. "Hey Domon! What you doing here? You okay?" Domon, already frustrated cause he can't remember if Rain has a middle name, looked up from the clipboard, "Hi Allenby. I'm fine. I'm just here for…" Domon paused. The very thought of something bad happening to Rain hit him hard. He never realized how much he really did love her until something happened to her.

"Domon? You there Domon? You totally spaced out on me." Domon looked up and saw Allenby waving her hand in front of his face. "Huh…oh…yeah. Sorry. I'm just here with, um…with a friend." Domon looked up and smiled a weak pathetic smile that would of given him away to anyone else, but because Allenby is always spaced out, she did not realize how fake the smile or excuse was. "Okay, well I got to get going, my boyfriend will be waiting to reprimand me for jumping off piers like that time I landed on you, only this time I handed on my wrist." Showing him the cast on her hand. "Well see-ya!" Allenby headed out the door and around the corner.

Domon sighed as her went back to filling out the form. As he sat there, he finally registered that there was a radio playing in the background. Only problem was, it was in French being as he _is_ in Paris, France. The music, however, reminded him of a Japanese song he used to listen to while he was a kid back in Japan when he used to run around with Rain as little kids. When Domon finished writing, he brought it up to the lady at the desk then sat back down.

_'Dear God, please let Rain be okay. I don't was to lose her. I love her so much, I don't know what I would do without her...' Domon began to pray, '...its kind of funny if you think about it. You never do realize how much you love somebody until their gone or ***GULP*** going. So please Lord, help Rain be okay.'_

Was he prayed, Domon began to travel back in time, to a time where everything was peaceful on earth. No pain, no suffering. Everything seamed to be perfect… well through the eyes of a 6-year-old child anyways.

_Author's note__:_ Love it? I know it kind of got away from my original topic of George and Marie. But I think this might just be a never-ending story if I get enough reviews. Next Chappie (If I get 6-10 reviews) will be called _Dear Lost Past_.

I will attempt to get back to Marie & George…I wont say When, I won't say how. But I will. 

Gundam fight all set? Ready…GO!


	6. Dear Lost Past

_Well, here's Chappie 5! Enjoy!_

_I might write more, I might not! Depends if I get about umm…let me think……………GOOD REVIEWS! ^. ~_

_(Just to let ya'll know, I made up the song in this fic. Thus the reason it only has bits and pieces of the song. So the song is © under ME! I call it – 'You Never Know')_

Dear Lost Past 

To everyone else in the Local Paris hospital ER waiting room, Domon Kasshu seamed to be dreaming. Domon had spiritually traveled back in time, to a time where everything was peaceful on earth. No pain, no suffering. Everything seamed to be perfect… well through the eyes of a 6-year-old child anyways.

~ You never know how much you miss them, until their really gone. You try your best, to forget about them, but their memory is a haunt. Oh why did you have to fall in love, with a person so wonderful? I guess you'll never know, you'll never really know, because their gone. ~

Domon was back to his old home when he was old six years old. He looked around in amazement at everything he was seeing. His mother & father were sitting on a blanket by the river's bed. His long lost brother Kyoji was sitting in a tree watching Domon play with…. with a little girl about his age. He looked at the girl as she rolled down the hill that was only a few feet away. It was Rain! Much to his surprise, he had known Rain forever, and never realized it.

"Domon come on! You said we would race down the hill! You promised!" little Rain yelled over to him. "Domon dear," Mrs. Kasshu spoke so softly, "Your father & I are going back to the house, and Kyoji will walk you & Rain home, okay?" Domon nodded as he rain up the hill.

~ You want to tell them, how much you love them, but you can only talk to the wind. Come rain or sleet, snow or hail, you know you would have always been there. But now it's just, a little to late, because they're really gone. ~

"Domon… isn't the sunset pretty?" Rain asked him as they sat atop the hill and watched the sun slowly sink below the river. Domon thought about it, and almost said not really - its to mushy, but then his adult senses kicked in. "Yes Rain," he replied," it is pretty." Rain looked over at Domon and smiled, and Domon smiled back. He knew he wanted to tell her how much he loved he, but he knew it wasn't the right time.

_~ You never know how much you miss them, until their really gone. You try your best, to forget about them, but their memory is a haunt. Oh why did you have to fall in love, with a person so wonderful? I guess you'll never know, you'll never really know, because their gone. ~_

Domon awoke with a start as a nurse was tapping his shoulder. He tried not to act all dazed while trying not to forget what just happened. "Mr. … um, Mr. Kasshu I presume?" the nurse asked with much concern in her voice. "Yes, I'm Kassh – Mr. Kasshu…" Domon responded wondering if Rain was all right. "Your wife is stable now and is asking for you."

Domon got up and followed the nurse to Rain's room. Rain was sitting up in her bed and smiled as Domon walked in. "I'm sure she will be glade to tell you everything that has happened this afternoon." The nurse said as she walked out the door.

"Rain…are you ….are you alright?" Domon asked as he sat on the edge of her bed. He noticed her arm was broken but that was all the damage he saw. "Yes Domon, I'm fine." Rain replied. "But I do have some news that might change some of out plains of going back to the colonies this summer." Domon looked at Rain, wondering how bad this news was if they couldn't go home to Neo Japan. "Domon…" Rain hesitated and squeezed Domon's hand. "…I'm pregnant."

_Author's Notes_: Well here is Chappie 5! Hope you enjoy. Remember, I will continue only if I get good reviews. By the way, how was my semi-song? It was in between the "~ ".

Next Chappie called 'Dear Blessed Faith'__

Gundam fight all set? Ready…GO!


	7. Dear Blessed Faith

_Well, here's Chappie 6! Enjoy!_

_I might write more, I might not! Depends if I get about umm…let me think……………REVIEWS! ^. ~_

Enjoy my lovely fan fic!!     This is the longest story I've ever published online.     * Wipes a tear from her eye * Well anyways… READY FIGHT!

Dear Blessed Faith 

Domon nearly passed out. He and Rain had only been married for about 9 months, so this was the last thing he had expected. He should have guessed with her being sick the last couple of days, but after all, he's a guy! The last thing h wants his newlywed bride telling him is that... she's pregnant! 

Rain looked at Domon and wondered how he was going to act. Rain had known Domon ever since they were little children and their fathers were good friends. To everyone, Domon is just a lonely rebel with only one cause – To destroy the Dark Gundam & Master Asia. But he has reached that goal and is now a loner, lost for a cause. Domon had hid his true feelings for Rain for quite sometime, but then during the 13th Gundam fight, he started to slip. By the end of the tournament, Domon had saved Rain multiple times and finally confessed his love to her to save her one last time – from the Dark Gundam.

"Domon?" Rain asked gently as she started to stand up from the bed. Due to not needing much at the ER, she stayed in her own clothing. Domon seamed to be staring into space. "Domon!" Rain started to wave her hand in his face. "Domon listen, I know this is the last thing we needed right now, with your training for the up-coming tournament in 8 months," Rain started to pace the room. She stopped at the window and looked out at the city below of Paris at night. With all the lights in the houses, cars and streets, Paris looked like a starry night sky below her 10th floor window of Local Paris Hospital. "Really Domon, this will change a lot of our plans, there are many ways to solve this prob–".

Domon put his arms around Rain's still small waist. He kissed her gently on the neck, which made Rain melt into his arms. They stood there for quite sometime just looking out the window at the night streets of Paris. Domon held her so close to his body that they looked like one. Rain's pink mini dress just blended in with Domon's tan & green top and gray pants.

When the nurse came back in, she had Rain's discharge papers and an order from Rain's physician back in Tokyo, Japan. As they walked outside, it started to rain. Rain did not have her jacket, so Domon placed his red cloak Rain over Rain's shoulders as they walked down the street. "Domon, you'll catch cold." Rain said as they took cover under a door way for an abandoned building. Domon's clothes and hair were soaking wet and Rain's hair was wet too. "I'm alright," He said, as her rubbed his together trying to warm up. "Dam Paris is cold in spring." Rain laughed as the gutter above Domon let go of water and he made a priceless face. "DAM!" Domon said as he looked up.

"Pardon? Misure Domon, that is no way to talk in front of a lady." Domon turned around and saw George deSand standing with Marie Louis under an umbrella. "Bonjour." Marie said,  "You look like you could use a lift" Rain & Domon smiled as they saw Marie's limo pulling up from behind them. "Thanks…"

The limo dropped Domon & Rain off at their apartment and then drove off as they waved good-bye to their friends. "Rain," Domon said as he was taking a warm shower. "I think its wonderful that we gonna have a baby." Rain's eyes lit up in the mirror when she heard this. "After all, we always said we wanted to start a family of our own. So we start a little early."

That night while Domon was asleep, Rain was on the computer looking up books that could help her & Domon decided if having a child was right or not. "Lets see, 'I'm Pregnant: Now What?' by Sakura Josiah, that sounds like the right book." Rain pulled out her Gundam Charge card on accident and punched in the pin number to order online. "Let me see, 4-1-2-6-8-5-5-7-0-0-1-5. Now all I have to do is pick it up tomorrow at the bookstore. Wait what's this book…" Rain continued to type and search for books all night long.

Come morning, Domon found her asleep on the couch next to a printed out receipt. He smiled as he carried her into their bed and laid down next to her. "I love you Rain, and I always will."

_Author's notes_:  Well? Too mushy? Too much Rain - Domon? Well, I'm trying to make this a full, all out G Gundam fan fiction. I know I started out as just Marie & George, but hey, this change. 

Next Chappie -------- 'Dear Beloved Friends' --------- ( Chappie 7! )

Gundam fight all set? Ready…GO!


	8. Dear Beloved Friends

_Well… here's Chappie 7! Enjoy!_

Dear Beloved Friends 

Rain went to the bookstore alone so Domon could train. "Here you are Madam, 'I'm Pregnant: Now What?', 'It's a Baby: Names for all Genders, Racers, Region, & Culture', ITS HERE! Now What?'. Will that be all madam?" The cashier at the counter asked. "Yes, thank you." Rain paid for the 3 books and left.

On her way back to the apartment, Rains saw Chibodee and Cath. Cath was Chibodee's new girlfriends also one of his crew members. Chibodee Crocket has four crewmembers, all girls - Cath, Bunny, Shirley, and Janet. He originally was dating Bunny, but he must have realized that that Cath was better for him and also meant for him.

"Hey Kasshu!" Chibodee yelled from across the street. Rain quickly hid the book bag inside her jacket. 'The last thing I need is the Shuffle Alliance finding out about her predicament, especially Chibodee, he would probably announce it in the 'Colony Times' or something.' Rain thought as Chibodee and Cath crossed the street and came closer. "Hey, what's happening?" Rain asked as they finally converged. "You going to the wedding of Frenchie and the princess?" Chibodee asked as Rain was trying to think of an excuse to leave. "Yep…its tomorrow night, right?" Rain asked. "Yep, well we got to get going. We still need to find Chibodee a tuxedo to wear." Cath said. "Okay, I need to find an outfit to wear too, see ya tomorrow night." Rain started off in the opposite direction.

**~*~The Next Day~*~**

_8:45 Paris, France – Getting ready for the Royal French wedding_

"DOMON KASSHU!" Rain screamed from the bedroom in the upper part of their apartment. "GET UP!" Rain was running around trying to make sure she had everything she needed. She had picked up her dress this morning when she went to go rent Domon's tux from the rental place. As she was running around the apartment, she was also trying to wake Domon up, and get dressed. "DOMON KASSHU! IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL GO IN THERE AND PERSONALLY WAKE YOU UP. AND TRUST ME, YOUR WONT LIKE IT!" Rain screamed from the bathroom as she was putting on her new pearl earrings Domon had just bought her 3 days ago for the occasion. "Argggg… All right, I'm up. Stop yelling." Domon dragged his butt off the sofa and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. "Did you take a shower?" Rain asked as she walked into the bedroom and headed over to their balcony door. "Yes, two hours ago before my nap." Domon responded as he grabbed the tux and attempted to dress himself.

"I wish I had a video camera. This is priceless." Rain stated as Domon tried to put this shirt on as pants. "Huh, what?" Domon looked down and realized his mistake. "He-He" Domon fixed his problem and then went back into the bathroom to work on his _hair_. "Domon Kasshu, I don't know what I'm going to do with you?" Domon came back into the room, looking fresh and _wake_. Rain was standing out on their balcony leaning on the railing looking at the sunrise. 

She was wearing a long, white, tight dress that had a red & blue stripe go from her left shoulder down to her right foot on both front & back. Her hair was placed neatly up in a bun with a single red rose placed on the side. Domon just stood in his black tuxedo and stared. With the sunrise in the background, to him, Rain looked like a renaissance painting of great beauty. When she turned around, her blue eyes reflected the light of the rising sun as she smiled at Domon. "Domon, look at you…" She started, "you're a complete mess." She walked over and helped him fix his bow tie and hair. "Well, "Domon started "you look mighty beautiful you–"

**CHIME! CHIME! CHIME! CHIME! CHIME! CHIME! CHIME! CHIME! CHIME!**

The grandfather clock at the bottom of the stairs chimed as the clock struck ten. "OMG DOMON!" Rain stated. "WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Rain and Domon ran down the stairs and out the door. As Rain ran to the elevator, she was trying to put matching red heels on but was having no luck. "Put them on in the limo." Domon said as they ran to catch the limo.

When they got to the church, George met them at the door. "Morning Mistier Domon. Madam Rain." George kissed Rain's hand as the custom in France. He then proceeded to lead them down the aisle to their reserved seats.  Domon could tell George seamed a little tense. For one thing, he tried not to have eye contact with any of the guest. George wasn't fond of big crowds to begin with, but since this was a royal wedding, he had no chose.

Rain & Domon sat with Argo & Nastasha Gulsky. They had with them their little son, John Benjamin Gulsky, who looked just like his father Argo. In front was Chibodee & Cath, with SiSici & Cecile and their son Lee. The church as very beautiful. There were blue, white and red roses everywhere, to represent the colors of France. Behind the alter, there was a huge France flag with the royal crest embroidered in gold in the middle, that hung behind a huge golden cross with a silver Christ. All in all, the church took your breath away.

There was one bunch of roses that caught Domon's eye. They weren't blue, white, _or_ red. They were a kind of pale, dusty looking purplish color directly in the center. He at first thought they were the colors of the church until he noticed a small piece of paper tucked deep inside the bunch. He figured, he'd wait until after the ceremony to ask George what the purple roses are all about, because as far as Domon knew, George's favorite color was orange, not purple.

Back in Marie's dressing room, there were thoughts of 'second thoughts' in the young princess' mind. 'Maybe I'm not ready.' She thought to herself wail looking into her full-length mirror. All her bridesmaids and people who were dressing her had left the room to give the bride to be a few minutes to think before the big moment. She twisted and turned, looking at her dress, her hair and veil. Her dress was as white as fresh snow on a new winter's morning. It was strapless and had glimmering silver gems all over the front. It draped over her pearl white shoes and had a train that was about 31/2 – 4 feet long. He played with one of her golden locks as she tried not to cry. Stuck to the mirror were two pictures – one of George; and the other of her parents on there wedding day, only 31-years ago. Marie was always told she looked like her mother, especially now on her wedding day. Her mother had golden hair and wore a dress very similar to Marie's.

Marie wiped a forming tear from her eye. "Oh mom, I miss you so much." Marie had lost her mother when she was very young and was raised by her father as the Royal Princess of Neo France and France of earth. Marie slowly flipped one layer of the veil over her face. It was a very soft lace in font, but pure white silk in back. On the top rested 9 small roses – 3 blue, 3 white, then 3 red. She also had on her royal princess crown. It was mandatory she was told, to wear her official crown and not a cheep on that comes with wedding veils. She looked over at her bouquet, which was resting on a huge chair next to the mirror.. Same old color roses. But one of the roses was unlike the others. It was a pale, dusty looking purplish colored one. There was only one, but to her it looked very beautiful and stuck out very nicely in the bunch. She knew what the rose represented, it represented George's past.

"Miss Marie. Its time, only 5 minutes till the ceremony, we should start forming up in lines behind the doors." Cynthia her maid of honor said as she peeped through the oak door of the bridal room. "Marie, are you okay?" Cynthia rushed over to Marie who was sobbing in a huge chair next to the mirror. Marie had thrown the bouquet to the floor and taken her veil off, messing up her perfect hair. "I can't do this. I don't think I'm ready." Marie coughed out in between sobs. The music was starting to play in the church. "The weddings off!"

_Author's notes: Well, look for Chappie 8 ----- 'Dear Jitters of The Bride'_

_Gundam fight all set? Read…GO!_


	9. Dear Jitters of The Bride

WOW! Marie canceled hr wedding. Or did she? Hope ya'll like this next Chappie. 

_Also, a request by_ Lina567_ for me to _"…make it good and extra fluffiness…"_ So Linda56, Hope this is fluffy enough for ya! Thanks for the request, I'm not one to right fluffy stuff due to people complaining its 'too fluffy'._

_Enjoy…._

Dear Jitters of The Bride 

Cynthia snuck down the side of the church and found Rain, Marie's new best friend. She told Domon to go find George and tell him to hold up for a few minutes due to wedding jitters with Marie. Rain followed Cynthia to Marie's room and then Cynthia left to go find the other bridesmaids. "Marie? Can I come in?" Rain asked as she slowly opened the door to find Marie sitting in the same chair.

"Bonjour Rain."

"Um…bonjour Marie. Any reason your not going through with you lovely wedding?"

"I just can't. I'm to nervous."

"Oh Marie, that's no reason. I was nervous on my wedding day, but I still went through with it."

"Yah, well you did not have to deal with the press or any _royal stuff_."

"I see your point."

Rain walked over to Marie's veil and picked it up. She took the crown off of it and places the veil back in Marie's hair. Marie looked into the mirror as Rain worked with the veil and fixed her hair to fall nicely over the veil's headband to cover up the hair's messy look. Rain did a fine job and actually made it look professionally. She handed Marie the crown.

"Marie, today is your day.."

"…"

"Don't let your royal status ruin yours and George's happiness."

"But Rain…"

"Listen, pretend this is just a regular, normal wedding."

"but what about the press?"

"I'll take care of the press. You just take care of remembering your wedding vows and marring the man you love"

"Thank you Rain. You would of made a better maid of honor. Cynthia is one of my servant girls from the palace, she was agreeing with me, which is her job, to not marry George."

"Well, Your gonna marry George, if I have to carry you up to the alter myself."

"not in your condition your not."

"Huh what?"

Oh, I saw you in the bookstore. I know those books are yours, Rain. You can't fool me."

Marie pulled the veil over her face and headed out the door. Rain stood in awe before she snapped out of it and ran back to her seat. She signaled George that the wedding was on and the music began to play. When everyone stood, all the bridesmaids walked down and then Marie with Cynthia carrying her train.

When Marie reached the alter, the train was not spread out as in all royal weddings. Rain also had a word with Cynthia about the whole royal to normal thing. As the wedding started, all the guests sat down. George and Marie looked very beautiful standing at the front together. George in his white tuxedo and his orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind his head. "So how'd you take care of the press" Cecile asked. "Oh, I just did a little asking of a few shuffle alliance members and got a little thing called a Gundam barricade set up out side of the doors. Rain thought back to how they were set up. All 5 shuffle Gundams were kneeling on one knee causing a royal Gundam barricade for the not so royal wedding.

The priest began the ceremony. Of course, a few people would not of understood the wedding if it went for the pamphlets provided courtesy of the church. The whole ceremony was in French.

"We are gathered her today in holy matrimony to join the hands of Princess Marie Louis and George deSand in marriage. If anyone believes these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"…"

"Okay, Do you George deSand take Marie Louis to be your lawful wedded wife, to held and to hold…(blah, blah, blah) …till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

George placed the ring on Marie's hand.

"And do you, Marie Louis, take George deSand to be your lawful wedded husband, to held and to hold…(blah, blah, blah)…till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

Marie placed the ring on George's hand. They both exchanges vow, which the people which the pamphlets, did not understand, because the vows were not in the pamphlets.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed and the wedding bells began to ring and everyone clapped. A few of the guests took pictures, but Marie did not seam to mind. Rain pulled out a walkie-talkie and said something in it, and everyone heard a soft bang outside but paid not attention to it. "What was that about sweetheart?" Domon asked Rain. "I have the Gundams moved so we could all get out. Don't worry, by now the press is long gone." Rain got this evil grin on her face as the bride and groom left the church followed by a precession of guests. When they all got outside, everyone of course threw rice as George & Marie got into the limo.

"Darn I was hoping George would use his Gundam as a limo." Domon looked at Rain smiling and she started to laugh. "Domon, what am I ever going to do with you?" Rain waved with the rest as the limo drove away. With her other hand, she placed it on her stomach where she knew her new family was forming.

_Author's Notes_:  Well? Fluffy enough? I'm not good with wedding's thus the skipping parts and shortening part. To me, weddings are kind of boring unless they're your own. I think this was a little too fluffy. Yes? No? tell me!

Next Chappie – 'Dear Baby Girl' – Ch. 9

(I know I say nine, but on the site its ten, that because I have a prolog A.K.A. my thanks you ya'll.)

Gundam fight all set? Ready… GO!


	10. Dear Baby Girl

_Chappie 10! Hope ya'll like it. I know somewhat about G Gundam, but not much about the Gundam attacks. So if I mess up with an attack name, please E-MAIL me the mess up._**DO NOT PUT THE MESS-UP IN THE REVIEW SECTION.**_ If you need my e-mail its, o0AnimeChild0o@aol.com. Please tell me the Gundam name and the correct attack. If you really want to help me, you can e-mail me a list of the Gundams from G Gundam with their main attacks._

Dear Happy Life 

"DOMON HURRY UP!" Rain yelled from the doorway of their apartment. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE, AND YOUR GOING TO BE DISQUALIFIED!" Rain looked down at their new baby girl, Faith, and smiled. "I swear if you turn out to be anything like your father, I'll kill you." Rain smiled at Faith, picked up Faith's suitcase and the baby carrier that held Faith. "DOMON I'M HEADING TO THE CAR! LOCK UP WHEN YOU LEAVE AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE THE CLERK THE KEY!" Rain headed down the hallway to the elevator. She put the suitcase down and pushed the down arrow. She looked at her watch and it said 10:30am. Rain pushed her short brown hair behind her ear and sighed. _'This man is always running late.'_ She thought to herself.

Domon and Rain had already shipped all of their personal furniture to Neo Japan, where they actually live, about a week ago. They've been living on mostly hotel furniture that was already in the room. Most of their clothing went with the furniture. Domon was suppose to pack up what was left of their clothing and call the shuffle members so they could all meet at Tokyo. The tournament this year was being held in Japan instead of France. Due to Domon's last win, the tournament officials decided to have it in Tokyo, Japan. and Domon was supposed to be there before everyone else, like that was ever going to happen. People started to arrive in Tokyo at 9 that morning. George deSand's wife Marie called around 10:00am to see is Domon was actually coming because the other member were there and getting worried.

The elevator opened and Rain heard Domon running down the hall behind her. "About time!" She looked at him. He had on his USUAL Gundam outfit. He had on his tan shirt, which was over his long sleeved green shirt. His gray pants looked like he just pulled them out of a bag the way they were all wrinkled. Only he did not have his red cloak on. "Where's your cloak?" Rain asked as he got into the elevator and put the 3 suitcases down. "I accidentally packed it in the bottom of my suitcase." Domon pulled his long red bandana out of his back pocket and tied it into his hair. Faith started to play with one of the ends on the bandana while Domon was tying it. "Faith." Domon laughed as he tried to pull it away from her. "She's getting into that stage Domon. She's going to think everything she touches is her's." Rain reminded him. "She's only 5 months old!" Domon finally got his bandana back and finished tying it. Faith started to cry. "DOMON!" Rain looked at Domon with her famous evil look. "What?" Domon looked back with HIS famous innocent look. "I wanted my bandana back."

Rain picked up faith's suitcase again as they reached the lobby floor. "You're getting to be just as bad as her." Rain walked outside and signaled for a cab. Domon walked over to the counter and gave the man the key. As Domon was waiting for the insurance return money he had to put down, just incase something happened, he looked out at Rain who was standing outside under the canopy talking to the guy to calls for the cabs.  The Kasshu's have gotten to know that man very well with Rain going to the hospital and Faith's frequent, baby, doctor appointments. Domon watched as Rain just stood there, now holding Faith in her arms. Her short pink mini dress finally fit her once again, and Domon couldn't be more pleased with the way it fits. He looked at his daughter in Rain's arms. Faith had finally fallen asleep. She looked a lot like Domon, only with Rain's eyes. The short messy black hair hat Domon had, he passed down to his daughter. She was so tiny when he held her. But no matter what, he loved her more then anything else in the world.

"Here you are sir. Hope you enjoyed you stay. Please visit Paris again." The clerk said just as the cab pulled up front. "Thank you" Domon walked outside and caught up with Rain. As they got into the cab, Domon had to sit upfront due to the baby carrier. He did not mind much, its just he wanted to be able to spend more time with Faith before the fights began. He started to feel like the Gundam was pulling him away from his new family. _'I wonder if Argo or SiSici had this problem?'_ When they got to the sir port, Domon, Rain & Faith loaded into the plane, which was first class and prepaid, buy Neo Japan. When they landed, they got off with the rest of the passengers. "DOMON!" ITS 11:50!" YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Domon and Rain started to run towards the tournament. Their belongings were being shipped to their new hotel room and they needed to get to the stadium fast! It was almost 30 minutes away, but they only had 10!

_Author's Notes_:  Will Domon & Rain make it on time?

Next chappie…. _'Dear Gundam Babe'_

Gundam fight all set? Ready…GO!


	11. Dear Happy Life

Well, here it is! Chappie eleven. Now when I do time, forget about what I said a few Chappies back. The time I'm going to use now is just going to be in Eastern Standard Time. I won't say that, I'm just going to say like… 7:19pm or something like that. So I don't care if I'm in Japan, France or USA. If it says 7:19pm, it's probably nighttime!

_One more thing, I don't know the rules of the Gundam Tournament very well, so just bare with me and pretend the rules are correct. Remember, I sill need help with **Gundam Main Attacks! **Please E-MAIL me the mess up._**DO NOT PUT THE MESS-UP IN THE REVIEW SECTION.**_ If you need my e-mail its, o0AnimeChild0o@aol.com. Please tell me the Gundam name and the correct attack. If you really want to help me, you can e-mail me a list of the Gundams from G Gundam with their main attacks._

_Enjoy!_

Dear Gundam Babe 

"Folks we have one minute left until the start of the 15th Gundam Tournament!" The female announcer yelled over her microphone from the helicopter, which hovered over the Tokyo Gundam Stadium. "Isn't this odd? The Gundam that is representing this nation, Domon Kasshu's Burning Gundam, isn't even here yet!" The announcer pushed back her long brown hair, which was blowing in her face. "Wait a minute! What's that over there above Tokyo Tower?" Everyone's attention turned to this white light streaming towards the stadium at top speed.

"I'll bet you twenty dollars it's that Domon!" Chibodee said as he stepped out of his Gundam's cockpit and walked onto his Maxtor Gundam for a better look at the late arrival. The purple and pink haired Gundam pilot looked over at his comrades, George deSand's Rose Gundam, Argo Gulsky's Bolt Gundam, and SiSici's Dragon Gundam. George was the next one to exit hi cockpit. The violet-eyed knight shaded his eyes as he looked over at Chibodee. "You know, I do believe your right mistier Crocket." They both smiled as Argo and SiSici stepped out to join them.

_'Come on, come on, come on!'  _Domon Kasshu was pushing his Gundam, Burning Gundam's speed way past its limits. He knew the tournament was starting and he was the host. _'Please burning Gundam, lets get there on time and I promise you, I'll reward you gracefully. Please!"_ Domon looked at his watch. "OH CRAP! ONLY TEN SECONDS TO GO!"

"Five seconds left! Can this last Gundam make it on time?" The announcer, fan and already arrived Gundam teams watched in excitement. "I hope he makes it." Marie deSand said to Cath Crocket as they watched from the concession stands. "Me too, Marie, me too." Cath replied. "Four… three… two…" Everyone at the tournament was counting down.

'_I just might make it…come on burning Gundam!'_ Domon closed his eyes and tried something no pilot had every tried before. "ONE!" The crowed roared. But before the buzzer sounded, Domon's Gundam made so much smoke that no one could see if he had landed. **BZZZZZZZZZZ!** "Times up!" The announcer said. The helicopter flew close to Domon who's Burning Gundam was holding a lightening pink sword that is tip was touching the ground. The Gundam on the other hand was still landing. "I don't know if he made it, hold on folks!" The announcer checked with her boss who looked at a reply of Domon's landing, and the rulebook. "OKAY! According to my boss, the sword that burning Gundam was holding touched the ground before the buzzer. The rule book states _'if any part of a Gundam is touching the stadium grounds before the buzzer, with pilot inside cockpit, that Gundam and pilot are legally_ _entered into the tournament!" _The whole of Tokyo was cheering. Not only was the tournament in their town, but also their representation pilot made an awesome entrance.

The shuffle members, George, Chibodee, Argo, and SiSici came running over to meet Domon. "Hey Japanese! What took you so long dude?" Chibodee asked when he patted Domon on the back for a job well done. "Nice entrance, bro!" SiSici said as he and Argo finally showed up at Domon's Gundam. "Trying to show off for your home nation are we Domon Kasshu?" George said with a chuckle in his voice and a handsome grim on his face. "Well," Domon said out of breath from the rough flight. "I needed to get here on way or another considering I got the change of tournament location memo late." Everyone looked at Chibodee who started to walk away whistling.

"DOMON!" Rain yelled from across the stadium. "DOMON!" She was semi-running while carrying Faith and Faith's baby carrier. The last time the shuffle members saw faith was the day she was born which was a few month ago. Since then, Faith grew a lot of hair and has opened her eyes. When she was born, the doctors claimed she would be blind due to her not opening her eyes. But when she was three weeks old, she opened them to revel beautiful bright blue eyes. "Oh look, Mini Kasshu!" Chibodee said as he stopped walking away, just so he could see the baby.

Rain finally caught up with Domon and stopped running. The five guys looked into the baby carrier and saw Faith sleeping soundly. She had her short messy black hair tied up into tiny pigtails and her tiny thumb was tucked away in her mouth. Her outfit was this adorable little purple overalls and official Neo Japan tee shirt. Not surprisingly, a stuffed Gundam plushy was in the grippy hands of little Faith. "How adorable, sis." SiSici said in almost a whisper so not to wake Faith. Domon took the carrier from Rain whom was very tired due to jetlag and put it on the Gundam's hand, which was lowered purposely to place Domon on the ground. As thee shuffle members began to catch up and talk about the up coming battles, the wives started to talk about home and family life.

When Domon turned around to pick up Faith to leave, the carrier and Gundam hand weren't there. They all looked up to where they heard giggling. Rain pulled out her laptop which can get a full 360 degrees view of the inside of Burning Gundam. When she signed on, there was Faith, jumping around and giggling up a storm. She wasn't doing any harm; she just wanted to be inside _daddy's _Gundam. The screen inside the cockpit turned on and faith was able to see whom ever was looking at her threw Rain's laptop. She waved to them and just smiled. Domon had no way of getting up to the cockpit while Faith was inside. Finally, Faith crawled out onto the hand of the Gundam and Domon ordered it down. Rain picked up faith and wouldn't let Domon hold her again near the Gundam.

"Looks like your being replaced Domon Kasshu." George said when Faith started to squirm and reach for the Gundam's head. "No faith, your not going back up into a Gundam until your at least twenty-one." Rain said as she held Faith closer to herself. "Gamdun!" Everyone looked at Faith with awe and amazement. "Wha… what did she just say?" Nastasha asked. "I think she just said Gundam." Cecile replied still awe struck. "Gamdun!" Faith said again as she continued to reach for the Gundam's head. "Gamdun, gamdun, gamdun!" Faith started to throw a fit in Rain's arms. "For a five month old, she sure has a bad temper." Cath said as Rain strapped Faith back into the carrier. "She gets THAT from Domon as well." Rain replied.

They all headed out to the center of town where they were going to have a celebration diner to celebrate the fact that they all made it, as promised, to the tournament. When they got there, Faith saw an image of the Burning Gundam on a poster on the window that was announcing the tournament. "Gamdun!" She gleamed when she reached for the poster. "My god, Domon!" Chibodee said, "I think your little daughter here is going to grow up and replace you as Neo Japan's Gundam fighter." They all laughed as they filed into the restaurant. One inside, a parade representing the tournament began right outside. "Oh great, let me guess; there's going to be millions of Gundams out there?" Rain said as she put Faith into a high chair.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! **

The parade was starting. The restaurant owner closed the door, which muffled the sound almost to a mute. The adults started to talk paying no attention to the parade. After they ordered their food, Rain looked over at Faith who disappeared from her highchair. "SHE'S GONE AGAIN!" They all looked around the table and under it to see where she went. "GAMDUN!" They all heard from a distance. "There she is, but where?" Argo said as they spread out through out the place. "GAMDUN! GAMDUN! GAMDUN!" George headed towards the window where you could get perfect view of the parade. "Don't you think this is the wrong time to admire the good job they did on the rose Gundam float, their Frenchie?" Chibodee asked as he walked by George who was walking towards the window. "Chibodee," George said. "If you were a seven-month-old who was obsessed with Gundams, where would you go?" At that moment George bent over behind a flowerpot and picked up little Faith who was perfectly content at admiring the floats of Gundams from different nations. "Oh, smart move." Chibodee said as she got at lest twelve dozen sweat drops on the back of his head. "Got her!" George yelled over to the rest who were, for some reason, looking in the bathrooms.

Still wanting the Gundams, Faith was reaching over George's shoulder to get at the window while he held her in his arms. "Faith!" Rain came over and picked her up. "Thank you George." They all sat down once again, only this time, Domon asked if they could somehow move to a booth closer to the window. Lucky them, they got the large group booth that was right next to the window. Rain set up a booster seat, next to Domon, for Faith next to the window but still kept a close eye on her from the other side of the table. After the parade ended, Faith fell asleep and allowed Rain to relax, which almost made her, fall asleep. After diner, they all split the bill and headed their own separate ways. "See ya'll tomorrow then?" Chibodee asked as he held the Neo America limo door open for Cath. "Yep, tomorrow." Domon replied as Rain got into the Neo Japan limo. "On time, bro?" SiSici asked from the open window of the Neo China limo. "I don't know, maybe I'll pull another fancy entrance like–" Rain whacked Domon off the head with the baby bag. "Domon!" Rain was giving him her famous evil look. "Good luck Domon Kasshu." George said from the open window as the Neo France limo pulled up to the other limos. "Yeah, I think Rain's has a bone to pick with you." Argo said as she got into his Neo Russia limo. "Yeah, great!" Domon closed his limo door and they all drove off into opposite directions.

_Author's Notes_: Well? I know; I need action! I'm getting there! I will be skipping a few years soon in like the up coming Chappies! I need Faith to grow up soon! The reason is not for Gundam piloting. You'll have to wait and see.

Next Chappie:  _Dear Gundam Fight_ ---- Chappie 12

Gundam fight all set? Ready… GO!


	12. Dear Gundam Babe

Well, here it is! Chappie eleven. Now when I do time, forget about what I said a few Chappies back. The time I'm going to use now is just going to be in Eastern Standard Time. I won't say that, I'm just going to say like… 7:19pm or something like that. So I don't care if I'm in Japan, France or USA. If it says 7:19pm, it's probably nighttime!

_One more thing, I don't know the rules of the Gundam Tournament very well, so just bare with me and pretend the rules are correct. Remember, I sill need help with **Gundam Main Attacks! **Please E-MAIL me the mess up._**DO NOT PUT THE MESS-UP IN THE REVIEW SECTION.**_ If you need my e-mail its, o0AnimeChild0o@aol.com. Please tell me the Gundam name and the correct attack. If you really want to help me, you can e-mail me a list of the Gundams from G Gundam with their main attacks._

_Enjoy!_

Dear Gundam Babe 

"Folks we have one minute left until the start of the 15th Gundam Tournament!" The female announcer yelled over her microphone from the helicopter, which hovered over the Tokyo Gundam Stadium. "Isn't this odd? The Gundam that is representing this nation, Domon Kasshu's Burning Gundam, isn't even here yet!" The announcer pushed back her long brown hair, which was blowing in her face. "Wait a minute! What's that over there above Tokyo Tower?" Everyone's attention turned to this white light streaming towards the stadium at top speed.

"I'll bet you twenty dollars it's that Domon!" Chibodee said as he stepped out of his Gundam's cockpit and walked onto his Maxtor Gundam for a better look at the late arrival. The purple and pink haired Gundam pilot looked over at his comrades, George deSand's Rose Gundam, Argo Gulsky's Bolt Gundam, and SiSici's Dragon Gundam. George was the next one to exit hi cockpit. The violet-eyed knight shaded his eyes as he looked over at Chibodee. "You know, I do believe your right mistier Crocket." They both smiled as Argo and SiSici stepped out to join them.

_'Come on, come on, come on!'  _Domon Kasshu was pushing his Gundam, Burning Gundam's speed way past its limits. He knew the tournament was starting and he was the host. _'Please burning Gundam, lets get there on time and I promise you, I'll reward you gracefully. Please!"_ Domon looked at his watch. "OH CRAP! ONLY TEN SECONDS TO GO!"

"Five seconds left! Can this last Gundam make it on time?" The announcer, fan and already arrived Gundam teams watched in excitement. "I hope he makes it." Marie deSand said to Cath Crocket as they watched from the concession stands. "Me too, Marie, me too." Cath replied. "Four… three… two…" Everyone at the tournament was counting down.

'_I just might make it…come on burning Gundam!'_ Domon closed his eyes and tried something no pilot had every tried before. "ONE!" The crowed roared. But before the buzzer sounded, Domon's Gundam made so much smoke that no one could see if he had landed. **BZZZZZZZZZZ!** "Times up!" The announcer said. The helicopter flew close to Domon who's Burning Gundam was holding a lightening pink sword that is tip was touching the ground. The Gundam on the other hand was still landing. "I don't know if he made it, hold on folks!" The announcer checked with her boss who looked at a reply of Domon's landing, and the rulebook. "OKAY! According to my boss, the sword that burning Gundam was holding touched the ground before the buzzer. The rule book states _'if any part of a Gundam is touching the stadium grounds before the buzzer, with pilot inside cockpit, that Gundam and pilot are legally_ _entered into the tournament!" _The whole of Tokyo was cheering. Not only was the tournament in their town, but also their representation pilot made an awesome entrance.

The shuffle members, George, Chibodee, Argo, and SiSici came running over to meet Domon. "Hey Japanese! What took you so long dude?" Chibodee asked when he patted Domon on the back for a job well done. "Nice entrance, bro!" SiSici said as he and Argo finally showed up at Domon's Gundam. "Trying to show off for your home nation are we Domon Kasshu?" George said with a chuckle in his voice and a handsome grim on his face. "Well," Domon said out of breath from the rough flight. "I needed to get here on way or another considering I got the change of tournament location memo late." Everyone looked at Chibodee who started to walk away whistling.

"DOMON!" Rain yelled from across the stadium. "DOMON!" She was semi-running while carrying Faith and Faith's baby carrier. The last time the shuffle members saw faith was the day she was born which was a few month ago. Since then, Faith grew a lot of hair and has opened her eyes. When she was born, the doctors claimed she would be blind due to her not opening her eyes. But when she was three weeks old, she opened them to revel beautiful bright blue eyes. "Oh look, Mini Kasshu!" Chibodee said as he stopped walking away, just so he could see the baby.

Rain finally caught up with Domon and stopped running. The five guys looked into the baby carrier and saw Faith sleeping soundly. She had her short messy black hair tied up into tiny pigtails and her tiny thumb was tucked away in her mouth. Her outfit was this adorable little purple overalls and official Neo Japan tee shirt. Not surprisingly, a stuffed Gundam plushy was in the grippy hands of little Faith. "How adorable, sis." SiSici said in almost a whisper so not to wake Faith. Domon took the carrier from Rain whom was very tired due to jetlag and put it on the Gundam's hand, which was lowered purposely to place Domon on the ground. As thee shuffle members began to catch up and talk about the up coming battles, the wives started to talk about home and family life.

When Domon turned around to pick up Faith to leave, the carrier and Gundam hand weren't there. They all looked up to where they heard giggling. Rain pulled out her laptop which can get a full 360 degrees view of the inside of Burning Gundam. When she signed on, there was Faith, jumping around and giggling up a storm. She wasn't doing any harm; she just wanted to be inside _daddy's _Gundam. The screen inside the cockpit turned on and faith was able to see whom ever was looking at her threw Rain's laptop. She waved to them and just smiled. Domon had no way of getting up to the cockpit while Faith was inside. Finally, Faith crawled out onto the hand of the Gundam and Domon ordered it down. Rain picked up faith and wouldn't let Domon hold her again near the Gundam.

"Looks like your being replaced Domon Kasshu." George said when Faith started to squirm and reach for the Gundam's head. "No faith, your not going back up into a Gundam until your at least twenty-one." Rain said as she held Faith closer to herself. "Gamdun!" Everyone looked at Faith with awe and amazement. "Wha… what did she just say?" Nastasha asked. "I think she just said Gundam." Cecile replied still awe struck. "Gamdun!" Faith said again as she continued to reach for the Gundam's head. "Gamdun, gamdun, gamdun!" Faith started to throw a fit in Rain's arms. "For a five month old, she sure has a bad temper." Cath said as Rain strapped Faith back into the carrier. "She gets THAT from Domon as well." Rain replied.

They all headed out to the center of town where they were going to have a celebration diner to celebrate the fact that they all made it, as promised, to the tournament. When they got there, Faith saw an image of the Burning Gundam on a poster on the window that was announcing the tournament. "Gamdun!" She gleamed when she reached for the poster. "My god, Domon!" Chibodee said, "I think your little daughter here is going to grow up and replace you as Neo Japan's Gundam fighter." They all laughed as they filed into the restaurant. One inside, a parade representing the tournament began right outside. "Oh great, let me guess; there's going to be millions of Gundams out there?" Rain said as she put Faith into a high chair.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** **BANG! BANG! BANG! **

The parade was starting. The restaurant owner closed the door, which muffled the sound almost to a mute. The adults started to talk paying no attention to the parade. After they ordered their food, Rain looked over at Faith who disappeared from her highchair. "SHE'S GONE AGAIN!" They all looked around the table and under it to see where she went. "GAMDUN!" They all heard from a distance. "There she is, but where?" Argo said as they spread out through out the place. "GAMDUN! GAMDUN! GAMDUN!" George headed towards the window where you could get perfect view of the parade. "Don't you think this is the wrong time to admire the good job they did on the rose Gundam float, their Frenchie?" Chibodee asked as he walked by George who was walking towards the window. "Chibodee," George said. "If you were a seven-month-old who was obsessed with Gundams, where would you go?" At that moment George bent over behind a flowerpot and picked up little Faith who was perfectly content at admiring the floats of Gundams from different nations. "Oh, smart move." Chibodee said as she got at lest twelve dozen sweat drops on the back of his head. "Got her!" George yelled over to the rest who were, for some reason, looking in the bathrooms.

Still wanting the Gundams, Faith was reaching over George's shoulder to get at the window while he held her in his arms. "Faith!" Rain came over and picked her up. "Thank you George." They all sat down once again, only this time, Domon asked if they could somehow move to a booth closer to the window. Lucky them, they got the large group booth that was right next to the window. Rain set up a booster seat, next to Domon, for Faith next to the window but still kept a close eye on her from the other side of the table. After the parade ended, Faith fell asleep and allowed Rain to relax, which almost made her, fall asleep. After diner, they all split the bill and headed their own separate ways. "See ya'll tomorrow then?" Chibodee asked as he held the Neo America limo door open for Cath. "Yep, tomorrow." Domon replied as Rain got into the Neo Japan limo. "On time, bro?" SiSici asked from the open window of the Neo China limo. "I don't know, maybe I'll pull another fancy entrance like–" Rain whacked Domon off the head with the baby bag. "Domon!" Rain was giving him her famous evil look. "Good luck Domon Kasshu." George said from the open window as the Neo France limo pulled up to the other limos. "Yeah, I think Rain's has a bone to pick with you." Argo said as she got into his Neo Russia limo. "Yeah, great!" Domon closed his limo door and they all drove off into opposite directions.

_Author's Notes_: Well? I know; I need action! I'm getting there! I will be skipping a few years soon in like the up coming Chappies! I need Faith to grow up soon! The reason is not for Gundam piloting. You'll have to wait and see.

Next Chappie:  _Dear Gundam Fight_ ---- Chappie 12

Gundam fight all set? Ready… GO!


	13. Dear Gundam Fight

Not much to say! There might be a battle in this one I'm not sure! Depends on my mood when I write that part of the story. I don't care id I got Marie's father's name wrong, and I don't care if I make him seam mean. IT'S MY STORY!

_Enjoy!_

Dear Gundam Fight

"GEORGE!" Marie yelled from the living room of the apartment they were staying in. "NOW _YOU'RE_ GOING TO BE LATE!" Marie had woken George up at lest a dozen time already this morning, but because he was so worked up about the up coming battles, he really did not get much sleep. "Argg…" the violet-eyed night rolled over again and pulled the purple silk sheet over his head. "GEORGE!"

Marie was running around wearing just her bra and light pink flare pants trying to find her white blouse when George finally crawled out of bed. _'A_llô!_' _ He said to him self as he saw his wife running across the kitchen with no shirt on. He woke up to that sight but quickly tried to distract himself. "Have you seen my white blouse? I'm sure it was packed." She dug threw yet another suitcase until she finally found it on the bottom. She quickly put it on and went into the bathroom to freshen up. George walked back into the bedroom and was about to flop back into bed when he was rudely awakened by icy cold water. "WHAT?" George yelled as he jumped almost a foot off the floor. "WAS THAT FOR?" Marie stood in the doorway putting her earring in while whistling. "WAKE UP!" She went to go put the cup back on the sink and to find her matching light pink slip on heels. George dug into his suitcase and found his outfit he chooses to wear. He gave up trying to wear his knight outfit everyday when Raymond broke his arm and couldn't wash cloths for about a month. He threw on his blue, lose, French-version bellbottoms and lose white French male-version blouse. (Looking very handsome I might add ^. ~)_ 'Compared to what I heard Chibodee is wearing today, I look like I'm going to another royal ball.'_

(The different nations at the tournament wore clothing that represents their nation. So it figures Chibodee would wear something reveling like spandex and open jackets. But Japan, Korea, and china did not wear kimonos like all thought they would. There wore American like clothing only styled like their nation.)

As George and Marie were running out the door, George was actually trying to get his orange hair to stay down. It wanted to flop back behind his head. "Let it" Marie said as they reached the elevators. "Chibodee would never let me live it down." He finally got it to stay put in the right place after using like a punch of hair spry. When they got to the tournament, they weren't late like Marie thought. "See, I could have still slept in." George said as he ducked from Marie's swinging bag. Chibodee was late because he couldn't find his outfit. "Cath, why you no pack?" He asked stupidly as they got out of their limo late for the starting ceremonies. George and Argo couldn't help but laugh when they heard Chibodee talk like that, not to mention his goofy looking outfit. While everyone else was wearing their normal outfit, expect George, Chibodee was wearing sweatpants and an official Neo America tee shirt. "Because its time for a change Chibodee Crocket!" Rain, Domon and Faith showed up and Domon almost passed out when he saw Chibodee's outfit. "What in the hell?" SiSici asked as he and Cecile showed up from dropping off Lee at a daycare. Nastasha showed up five minute later after dropping John off at the same daycare. "I we need to work out a daycare plan" Cecil laughed as she looked at Natasha's exhausted expression. "I agree."

Faith was still with Rain. Rain refused to give her up to any Gundam Baby Daycare. She rather have control Domon's Gundam and hold Faith, then give Faith up to Daycare people. Domon was in the first match against George. It started in one hour and both were ready to go. Chibodee wanted to go home because he was embarrassed beyond belief. "NO!" Cath said again to Chibodee who was hiding in the limo. "You have a match in three hours. You're not going home." He looked at her with puppy eyes. "Can I at lest go to the local clothing store?" She looked at him and sighed, "Fine, if your going to be stubborn, GO!" She barely handed him their Gundam unlimited money Credit card (provided by the Gundam Committee) and the limo was off towards the center of town. "He can be such a baby sometimes." She paused. "I wonder why I married him." Rain and Cath laughed as they and the rest headed off to get the gourmet breakfast provided free to the Gundam fighters who fight first, second, and third in today.

After breakfast was over, they headed to the stadium and got ready. Raymond, Marie and the rest of the Neo France team got onto their platform. The platform rose to about the three feet above the heights of a normal Gundam. Rain, Domon, (Faith), Dr. Kasshu, and one other team member walked across the stadium to their platform. One the team members were in the air, Domon and George headed for their respected Gundams.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! People of all ages to the first official Gundam battle of the 15th Gundam National World Championship Tournament!" The burnet announcer was back into her helicopter and ready to go. Getting the crowds psyched up, even for the most boring battle ever, is what she does best. "Today's first match consists none other than Neo Japan's own Burning Gundam who is piloted by Domon Kasshu who proudly wears the shuffle crest of the King of Hearts!" Every Japanese person in the crowd started cheering in Japanese as Domon road on the shoulder of the walking Burning Gundam, wearing his black and red battle suit, and he proudly waved to the crowd. "His opponent is of Neo France's own Rose Gundam, which is piloted by the noblest fighter ever, George deSand! The fighter who proudly wears the shuffle crest of the Jack of Diamonds!" The French people in the crowd could be heard cheering something in French, loudly over the rest of the excited, but loud crowds, as Rose Gundam walked out into the Stadium with George, in his white, red, and blue battle suit, waving to everyone from the shoulder of the Gundam.

Marie moved over to the fount of the platform and sat down in front of the monitor where she always sat. She chose this spot because she had perfect visual of the picture monitor where the pilot's face comes on during a battle, also she could talk to him when ever he needed reassuring, happy encouragement from her. She was just a very small member of the team. She was given the tile _encourager_ because that all she basically does. "Allô. You ready for today's battle? " George's face popped onto the visual screen in front of Marie. "Yep, you?" Marie looked into the screen and smiled. She melted whenever she saw George in his tight Gundam battle suit. His long orange hair and blue, red, white suit, just made her heart melt for some reason. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, its time for what you've all come here for!" The announcer started again. "Gundam fight time!" "I'll be right back." George closed down the platform window shortly to talk with Domon. Domon was holding his daughter and wasn't in the Gundam. "Back. He's not even there." Marie looked over at Rain and saw that Domon was talking with her while holding Faith. He likes to delay does not he?" George laughed "Well, I best be going now." George stood back in his Gundam as the Gundam began to do the final body and mind test on him. "Bon destinée, George, moi amour vous." Marie kissed her hand and pressed it to the screen. George did the same. "Moi amour vous, too, Marie." The screen went black and the sound died. The announcer flew higher as the invisible, protective barrier surrounded the stadium leaving the helicopter, platforms and crowds outside. "Gundam fight all set?"

"Ready?" Domon yelled as his Gundam started to fly across the stadium. "GO!" George yelled back as his Gundam also flew across the stadium and they both met in the middle with a large BANG and sparks flew everywhere and hi the barrier causing the crowds to scream in excitement. The two Gundams exchanged kicks, punches and the occasional sword. But nothing really exciting happened until the end.

"Rain!" Domon's face flashed across the Neo Japan's image monitor. "She's not here sir." The other team member's face came onto Domon's visual screen. "Well find her!" Domon was struggling to get his burning finger to work. This was the second time it failed him during a tournament battle. George was doing fine, but Domon was in a world of hurt. "Domon what is it?" Rain's face came into view about three minutes later. "Where the hell?" Domon was really frustrated. "I needed to care to Faith, now what?" Rain put faith down and strapped her into the carrier. "The dam finger isn't working again!" Domon yelled. The screen when black as Domon dodged Rose Gundam's sword from cutting off his head. "Dam it George!" Rain came back into view and started telling Domon what to do. "Domon, you'll have to do the repairs from inside the Gundam like last time. I can't go out to you in the middle of an official battle. See the plans I put on your screen? Use them to find the correct box and fix the dam finger!" Domon was having a hell of a time trying to fix his Gundam while also ring to fight George.

Rain was staring at the plans to repair the finger when the screen went black. She uploaded the plans to the visual monitor screen so Domon could repair the Gundam. "Domon?!" There was a complete power failure through out the stadium. All the lights went off and the barrier went away. Rain could tell from the other platform that they lost power too. The technicians on the Neo France platform, were beating on the monitor as well as Rain on the Neo Japan platform. When Rain looked up, Burning Gundam and Rose Gundam were in a big metal heap in the middle of the stadium. Faith started to cry almost as if she knew something was wrong. "DOMON!" Rain shouted hoping to get a response from the dead Gundam.

"Gamdun!" Faith started to cry out almost as if someone was taking it away from her. GGAAMMDDUUNNNNNN!" She began to cry just like she did on the elevator that day when Domon took the bandana away from here. Horrid visions flashed in Rain's mind. "Domon, no." By this time Argo and Nastasha were standing below the Neo Japan platform looking for an answer that would come. "Rain? Rain what going on up there?" Nastasha yelled up. Rain grabbed Faith and carried her down to them. She knew something was wrong and she did not need to deal with Faith in the process. Nastasha gladly took Faith as Rain headed back up the stairs to the platform. Mechanics where rushing in from everywhere. "George!" Rain heard Marie and the other Neo France team members calling out to the immobile Rose Gundam. "George deSand!"

Rain reached the top when she heard a ticking sound. It was so loud that it sounded like a large clock counting down. "GAAMDUUNNNNN!" Faith cried out. Nastasha and Argo headed back to their seat so Faith's cries wouldn't disturber Rain's work. **TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK!** It was getting faster. Then, it stopped suddenly. Rain looked over at Marie whom was looking back at her.

Marie pointed at the screen, which was showing the fight before the black out. "RAIN LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" Marie shouted. The screen was flashing on and off. It was showing static, blackness, pure white, and then what looked like flames. It did this for about two minutes straight. Just as Marie looked back towards Rose Gundam, she saw George and Domon crawling out from underneath them. Both Gundams landed on the frontal side when they fell, thus giving each pilot a hard time getting out. George and Domon both stood up, as the crowd cheers for their safety. When they both sat down on their Gundams to rest, something aught Rain's attention. In the corner of her eye, Rain saw what looked like a black bird flying at the middle of the stadium. She soon realized that it wasn't a bird. Wherever it came from, it was the cause of the blackout. The object flew lower and lower until it was directly above the stadium reserved air space. With out warning, the bird like object shot right at the Gundams and hit. The hugest explosion happened which shook up the whole stadium. "DOM–!" "GEOR–!" Both Marie and Rain began to yell out for their loved ones, but at that exact moment, the platform electric systems blew up. DR. Kasshu got sent flying over the platform when the explosion happened. The other team members climbed down the stairs as quickly as possible. Rain looked over at Marie who was laying down on the platform floor, out cold. "MARIE DESAND!" Rain called out as her platform continued to explode as so did Marie's "MARIE DESAND!" Rain climbed down into the chaos below and tried to head over to Marie's platform.

On her way, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the mess of what used to be rose and burning Gundam. _'Faith, you knew didn't you my daughter? You knew something was going to happen to them. Why didn't I listen to you?'_  Fire trucks began pulling up to the stadium but the flames on the platforms were too hot. Rain knew she would never get to Marie; they would never let her climb the stairs. She headed for the Gundams. "DOMON! GEORGE! PLEASE ANSWER ME! DOMON! GEORGE!" When she got there, she had to shield her face from the hot flames. "DOMON? GEORGE?"

_Author's Notes_: well? Unexpected huh? Well please R&R

Next Chappie:  _Dear Lady Luck_

Gundam fight all set? Ready…GO!


	14. Dear Lady Luck

_Well, here's Chappie 13! Remember, I sill need help with **Gundam Main Attacks! **Please E-MAIL me the mess up._**DO NOT PUT THE MESS-UP IN THE REVIEW SECTION.**_ If you need my e-mail its, Please tell me the Gundam name and the correct attack. If you really want to help me, you can e-mail me a list of the Gundams from G Gundam with their main attacks._

_Enjoy!_

Dear Lady Luck 

Rain pushed a piece of brown hair out of her face. Her outfit was torn and dirty, and she had minor burns on her left leg, but within time, they would heal perfectly. _'Why did not I listen to my own Daughter? She knew something was wrong yet I still ignored her.'_ Rain placed the care of Faith into the hand of Nastasha until everything at the hospital was under control. She volunteered to work there considering deep down inside, she felt like it was her fault. _'Marie, Domon, George, all of them. It's my fault. I should of listened to Faith.' _Rain began to cry again as she looks out the window at the slowly setting sun over Tokyo, Japan.

Flash Back

Visions of today's incident kept racing threw her mind. "DOMON, GEORGE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" She was running into the flames while blocking her face from the heat. "DOMON, GEORGE!" Fire engines and fireman were slowly arriving. The stopped her from going any further and claimed anything in there, is dead. She fell to her knees crying. "DOMON!" EMTs rushed to the scene quickly and searched the rubble after the fire was out. They found nothing but burn and destroyed remains of what used to be Rose and Burning Gundam.

"Domon, no." Rain had her head buried in her arms as she sat leaning on the base of the platform of where she was standing only ten minutes ago. She leaned her arms on her bent up knees and cried. "Madam?" An EMT spotted Rain and quickly cam to her assistance. "Can you please come with me? We need to have you checked out." Rain walked with the blonde EMT back to the rows and rows of ambulances. "MARIE!" Rain spotted Marie being carried away by a stretcher. Marie turned her head towards Rain and smiled ever so slightly. She was in excruciating pain and Rain knew. She wanted to go to her, buy the blonde EMT wouldn't let her. As she sat in the back of the open door ambulance with a few other minor injured people, Rain saw two black body bags leaving the stadium.

Horrifying visions rushed threw her mind as the ambulance door closed. She put her head in her lap and began to cry. _'Domon! George! No this can't be! I let you both down! Oh Domon! No! Domon!' _She cried harder at the thought of her loving husband being dead.

Flash forward

"Mrs. Kasshu?" A nurse came into the room. She had long beautiful black hair and was African. She was assigned to help Rain out with the volunteer work today. "I have your outfit, Mrs." Rain smiled as sweetly as possible. "Today we're going to be working on the emergency floor. Where all the Tournament people were brought. I hope that's okay?" Rain took the nurse in training outfit and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be back in about five to ten minutes." The nurse left and Rain began to change into the outfit.

The new outfit was a short mini dress with the typical nurses hat. It was red and white pin stripe. They were the casual trainees outfits. The dress went just below her knees and the little white hat had a red cross. She put her white boot back on and fixed her hair so it folded neatly under the cap. She used the little hairpins provided by the nurse to hold her hair in place. _'Its been a while since I was the nurse'_ Rain aid to herself as she looked into the mirror over the bathroom sink. She made herself laugh at the though of Domon's look if he saw her. Then she quickly frowned when she thought of Domon. "Oh, Domon."

Rain cleaned her face and washed her hands and got ready to go to work. She took on look at her torn clothing and then tossed them into the toxic waste bin. "There we go." She practiced smiling so she wouldn't seem down in the dumps when trying to cheer up patients. "Mrs.?" The nurse was back. Rain was ready to go. "I'm ready. And you can just call me…. Rain."

They headed down the quiet hallway of the west wing. When they got to the elevator the nurse pushed the button for the tenth floor. They were on the second floor and this elevator was slow. "My name is Amanda. And I just began about a year ago." Amanda smiled as Rain looked at her. "How long have you been a medic, Rain?" Rain looked at the floor. "I've been a medic since four years ago. My goal was to help Domon Kasshu on his journey to be the World Gundam Champ." Rain lied as she knew talking about some things were too hurtful. "Here we are." They both got off and headed down to the front desk. Rain was handed a badge with the following printed on it.

Tokyo Emergency Hospital 

_Emergency Ward_

_Section 200_

_Rain Kasshu_

Gundam Medic 

It was laminated and in a badge holder on a lanyard. She put it around her neck and followed Amanda down to the back room. "This is where you can take your breaks." They then walked into another room that was dark and had a few people in some beds. "This is where we nurses sleep on busy nights like tonight." She whispered as she closed the door. Both room were labeled Break Room and Resting Room. "Time to start. You'll be followin' me. We're in section two hundred. Trust me. It may not sound like much, but that's half of the Emergency Ward." Amanda led Rain through the busy hall down to the end. "The ER ward is on two floors, ten and eleven. We are on the eleventh floor. Section two hundred is the entire eleventh floor. Don't worry; we have three other nurses working with us tonight as well. Nurse Andrea, Nurse Betty and Nurse Mary-Beth. You'll fit in just right."

Amanda was handed two clipboards with a list of names. She handed one clipboard to Rain and they headed to the staircase. Rain looked at her clipboard. _'Kasshu, Kasshu, Kasshu. Where are you Domon? There you are, room E-242A. Now where… ahh! deSand, George room E-233A and deSand, Marie room E-233B. Wait a minute. What this? Room E-242B is–?'_ Rain's thoughts were interrupted when she almost walked into the door that led to section two hundred of the Emergency Ward. "We're here!" Amanda unlocked the door and they stepped through. "Rain, on the back of your ID is a bar code. That will help you open doors such as this. It will also unlock things such as critical care patents room and will get you free drinks and food in the Break Room. I'll check in with you soon. Right now, I need to sign in and sign off with the day nurse, Nurse Ashley." Amanda headed down the right hallway and waved bye. "Well, here goes nothing, Rain." Rain walked down the hallway towards her first destination, E-242A.

Rain walked down the hallway hoping for all the luck she could that she did not need her ID badge to open Domon's door. "Pardon?" Rain stopped and turned around. She recognized that voice from when she was in France for the wedding. "Allô Madam Rain Kasshu" It was Raymond, George's butler. "I was wondering if you had any information as to where my master and mistress were. I was told they were on this floor." Rain looked at her clipboard, which had the names and room numbers of all the patents she was caring for. "Ah yes. Marie and George. Room E-233 bed A & B." Rain smiled. "Thank you Madam." Raymond headed down the hallway that had the sign _Rooms E-200-250_.

_'Now to find my love!'_ Rain walked slowly down the hall, stopping to look at room numbers every so often. Every now and then, someone would ask her a question about a room number or why he or she couldn't enter a locked room. She would answer and continue on her way. By the time she reached the 240 rooms, it was 2:00am. She found 242 quickly and was relieved when it wasn't a critical care room. "Knock, knock?" She walked into the open door and was greeted by a warm smile of her lovely Domon. "DOMON!" Rain ran to his bedside and they hugged as tightly as Domon could with two broken ribs. "Oh my god Rain! I though I lost you." Rain semi crawled into the bed with him as they hugged. "I called and called but you never answered your cell. I though…" They kissed one last time before Rain stepped out of the bed. "George, Marie, My dad!" Domon tried to sit up but fell back down in pain. "Domon rest." She helped him sit up and then propped him up with pillows. "George and Marie are fine. They are in the same room and I'm planning on seeing them next." For the first time, Domon noticed her outfit. "My Rain. You look good!" Rain began to blush but then remembered the news she had to tell him. "Domon, your father is… is dead."

_Author's Notes_: Well? A while since I last wrote along Chappie. It feels good. I know, I'm totally going off of my original plot plan, but hey! Like I said before. IT'S MY STORY!

Next Chappie: _Dear Faithful Faith_

Gundam Fight All Set? Ready…GO!


	15. Dear Faithful Faith

_Um… yeah. Enjoy!_

Dear Faithful Faith 

Rain was walking down the hall towards room E-233. After telling Domon about his father, he got really angry and almost had a fit. It was a good thing the doctor came in at that moment or else Domon might have done something he later would of regretted. The doctor had to get Domon into surgery for his arm or else he might lose it. Rain promised to visit later after lunch but she had her fingers crossed behind her back. Right now, Domon needed to be alone.

She walked got to the two hundred thirty rooms and her heart stopped. _'Cr…critical car rooms…?'_ Rain stuttered as she looked at all of the closed doors. The doors were all closed and locked with one single window at the top. It reminded her of a prison or insane hospital. Each room had a laser scanner next to the door. She slowly walked down the hall trying not to shake. _Maybe the clipboard was wrong. Maybe it meant 283 or, or 288?'_ She tried not to think about it too much. "E Two hundred thirty-three. George and …Marie deSand."

She stood on her tiptoes and peeked inside. There were no other nurses or doctors which she already knew considering this was one of her rooms. She looked at the clipboard that hung outside of the room, which held the information of the patens inside that particular room. "That's good, they're not due for any doctor visits for another hour and a half. They must have a doctor from France, everything is written in French!" Rain got a sweat drop on the back of her head as she put the clipboard back on its hook.

**BUZZZZZZZZ! CLICK! **Rain scanned her ID and the door unlocked. The room was dark for the curtains were still drawn. _Raymond must not of been able to get I, I just they can't have visitors.'_ Rain quietly closed the door behind her as she headed for the window to get some light in the room. She almost jumped out of the window when she heard George moan in the background. She felt bad for him. According to his chart, he had severe burns on his back and on top of it all, a broken left arm. Marie's chart did not show anything bad. She's minor compared to most critical care patents. _'They must of put her in here because she's foreign, a Princess, and her husband is in critical care. Its best, I would go mad if Domon was in here and I was elsewhere receiving second hand news only'_

The curtain was opened only, a little which allowed some light into the pitch black. The sunrise was beautiful this morning. From this window, you could still see them cleaning up the stadium at a distance. _Maybe I should close it.'_ Rain looked away after she opened the window a crack to let in come fresh air. When she turned around, she saw that the curtain between the two beds was drawn. "Why would they do that? They know George can't move and Marie can't walk!" Rain growled under her breath as she walked over to George's side of the room.

_'At least his face is still beautiful.'_ Rain blushed as she looked at the sleeping knight. The light danced across his face gracefully as he slept. It gave his pale, gentle face an angel-like glow that would of made Rain melt if she weren't already married to her Gundam knight, Domon. His long orange hair was tied behind his head and then clipped to the top of his head with a simple, large hairclip. Due to his burns on his back, he did not have a shirt on and was laying on a healing cold pack while covered up with the thin sheet. It was a hot day, but even hotter for one with burns on there back. She did not see his shirt anywhere so she figured when he was found; he was still in his Gundam battle suit just as Domon was.

The cast on his arm was blue and it went from his hand up to about his elbow. His arm was bend and resting on his bare chest. Again Rain began to blush when she looked down at his chest. _'Why do Princesses always get the muscular guys?!'_  He may not look it, but he had a nice six-pack going on hidden under that gentleman Frenchman look. The look on his sleeping face told her he was uncomfortable. So she carefully and slowly raised the head of the bed so he was laying at a slanted angle. She removed the ice pack and put a fresh cold one to help things out. "It's a good thing muscular men aren't heavy." Rain said under her breath as she went to go open the curtain that separated the two beds.

Marie stirred so Rain decided to go check up on her. "Allô Rain." Marie said sleepily. "How are you this lovely morning?" Rain could tell she was on some kind of painkiller and was very unaware of the world around her. "Um... I'm okay." Rain noticed the bandage on her forehead and decided to do the typical checkup. "Marie, I need to do some typical checks on you okay?" Marie looked at her funny but when Rain pointed to her forehead she smiled.

"Okay, do you know what day today is?"

"Um, I don't remember the exact date, but I do know it's a Friday."

"Good, okay. Do you know where you are?"

"Somewhere in Tokyo."

"Marie…"

"A hospital somewhere in Tokyo."

"Do you remember what happened yesterday? Anything at all?"

"Well, I was watching Rose Gundam fight burning Gundam when there was a black out. I saw George crawl out of the Gundam next to Domon and then there was some kind of explosion and that's all I can recall." Marie put her hand on her head, which signified that it was beginning to hurt again.

"That's okay…"

"George! Is he alright?" Marie had a look of desperation in her usually cheerful eyes.

"Yes, he's doing fine, well for his condition."

Rain pointed to George sleeping in the other bed. Marie sighed a sigh of relief. "I would allow you to get up, but…" Rain just smiled as Marie laid her head back down. "Not to sound to un-Princess-like, but… when's lunch?" Rain laughed. I'll check yours and George's chart and see what I can do. But for now, I'm going to need to change that bandage and get you another aspirin. "Okay…"

Rain changed the bandage, got aspirin and helped Marie hop over to an empty chair next to George's bed. Considering Marie's right anklebone was shattered, Marie couldn't walk herself. So Rain then headed to go see if she could get them some food since their charts did not say otherwise. Rain got to the nurse's desk where she met up with Amanda again.

"Hey Rain. How's everyone doin'?" Rain smiled as she put her clipboard on the counter. "Okay. Ger… Mr. & Mrs. DeSand in room E-233? Are they allowed to eat?" Rain asked not sure if she should totally go by the chart. "Let me think, are they the ones from France? Yes I do believe they are both allowed to eat. Have they not received the breakfast or lunch trays?" Amanda was picking up a box which contained a few needled and mediations. "No." Rain picked her board up again. "Well, accordin' to my knowledge they can eat what ever they feel like havin'. Neither is having surgery and I don't believe broken bones, a cut head and a burned back is enough to restrain them from eatin'." Amanda laughed as she turned to face Rain. "One more thing, are you able to give shots? Were you trained back in Medic school?" Rain nodded then Amanda handed Rain a notebook. "In here are all the treatments each patent on your list is goin' to need. If you need and tools or supplies just come back to the desk. Don't forget to break at noon for lunch." Amanda headed down the hall.

Rain ordered lunch for George and Marie and had it delivered with a note from her saying she needed to finish her rounds then she'll be back.

Rain decided to head to the other rooms that had other people from the Gundam tournament. She stopped at another critical care room and peeked into the window. It was empty except for the patient. She unlocked the door and walked in. She looked at her chart and found the room number to figure out who was in this room. It was labeled _unknown_ and she had no medical charts in her notebook. But still, the patient was on her list, so she was to care to her. The curtain was drawn around the patient and the room was lit with every light available in the room. She heard a noise from behind the curtain and peeked through the opening. She gasped when she saw about a dozen familiar looking doctors leaning over a female patient. She backed away from the curtain and hid behind the other, vacant bed. She listened in quietly to the conversation.

"Did you here something?"

A doctor peeked out the curtain and then when back in. "No. You were saying something Doctor T."

"Yes, yes. It is clear the experiment did kill her."

"What should we do doctor"

"We'll have to hide this from anyone. No one must find out."

"But sir, she has a boyfriend. He'll get–"

"Nonsense, we'll, we'll tell him she died of natural causes."

"That will never work–"

"Silence! I need to concentrate."

"What will we put as a cause? Imagine if the boyfriend comes and asks–"

"They will say she died of an old disease caused by the Gundam she used to operate. No one needed to know it was caused b–"

Rain sat in the corner trying not to make any sounds. **BUZZZZZZZ! CLICK!** Someone came into the room just as Rain was about to make her get away. "Doctors" The person said. "Your needed in surgery."

"Nurse, have this girl's family notified and have her removed to the morgue." They all left and the door closed. Rain peeked into the curtain one last time. Rain almost died when she finally saw the patent's face. "Allenby. Oh Domon's gonna be heart wrecked when he finds out." Rains closed her eyes and said a quick and silent pray before covering Allenby. "No one will know about this, not even you!" Before Rain could scream, he was blindfolded and knocked out by chemicals from a needle. 

When Rain awoke, Domon, George, & Marie were fully dressed in their normal clothing and sitting next to a window talking. Before making any sounds, rain looked around at her surroundings. He was in a hospital bed with a couple IV's coming out of her arm. And EKG machine was beeping next to her. _'Normal, that's good.'_ Rain thought to herself.** BUZZZZZZZ! CLICK!** A nurse entered the room as Domon, Marie, and George approached Rain's bedside.

"Oh Good Rain, your awake." The nurse was Amanda. "Rain, I need you to tell me the last thing you remember." The nurse was very serious. "The Gundams blowing up." Rain clearly started with a straight face. "Domon came closer to Rain as Rain tried to sit up. "Rain, you were attacked by someone in a diseased patents room. They injected you with something to make you forget. Only I think they gave you too much. You've been out of it for five days. Your perfectly fine now, its just you'll need to say over night one more night just to make sure." Rain nodded as the nurse left. "We'll head down to the lobby and wait for you Domon." George led Marie out the door after saying good-bye to Rain. I just know there is something important I'm suppose to tell you Domon, but what?" Rain said as Domon sat on her bed. Rain leaned on Domon's shoulder and swung her legs out of the bed.

~*~Eleven Months Later~*~

Cecile next to SiSici, SiSici next to Chibodee, Chibodee next to Cath, Cath next to Marie, Marie next to George, George next to Domon, Domon next to Rain, Rain next to Cecile.

"Good to see everyone once again." Chibodee said as all the shuffle alliance members and their wives sat around a large table next to the Pacific Ocean. It was a nice warm day and they all decided to have a gathering at the water's edge. Domon and Rain were able to rent, for free, a party-size gazebo on the water's edge of Tokyo, Japan. Their was a large dock which was docking Chibodee's large American party boat which they were all going out parting on in the next few hours. Lee & John were sitting on the dock counting the fireflies as they flew by and baby Faith was sleeping soundlessly in her carrier next to Rain.

"Hey its almost dark, I say we get on with the par-tay!" Chibodee said excitedly. "Yeah." Cecile agreed. Cath leaned over to Marie. "Boys will be boys." She whispered in Marie's ear as Chibodee led everyone down to the boat leaving George, Rain, Cath, and Marie still sitting. "Always playing with their toys." Rain leaned onto the table and smiled as Marie and Cath laughed. "COMING?" Chibodee called from the dock as the last person boarded. Cath rolled her eyes and put her hand on her stomach, which held her 4-month-old baby. "If this child takes after its father… its gonna be dead before it can say dada!" Cath stood up and made her way over to Chibodee where Chibodee kissed her quickly and led her in.

"Better hurry before Crocket leaves us." George stood up and helped his 5-month pregnant 'Princess' down to the ship, closely followed by Rain and her baby Cath. Just as Marie stepped onto the slip; Domon came out to help Rain with Faith. Chibodee launched a firework into the sky accidentally, shaking the dock sending both Domon and George into the water. "Sorry" Chibodee said as he peered over the stern of the ship into the water where George was climbing out of the water and Domon was swimming back to the dock. "Crocket! Your so dead!" Domon climbed up and followed George inside the ship, both searching for the 'soon-to-be-dead Chibodee. Rain entered the ship and the ship set sail into the night sky of Japan with Champaign, wine, beer, (and juice for the kids) where they partied all night long.

"Help!" Chibodee cried out as he hung from the ship's port side anchor where George and Domon hung him only minutes ago.

_Author's Notes_: Well? R&R By the way, I plan on skipping a few years soon. Don't be confused if the next chappie is like almost a summery of a few things. You know like each paragraph being complete summaries. I told you before; I needed to get going fast! So the next chappie is not a real chappie, well it is but then it isn't. It's mostly like summaries of the tings that happen that I'm not going to really cover like new babies and so on. I'm skipping ahead a few years to cover some important stuff but I really don't feel the need to right and entire chappie on it. Thx for understanding. LOL! And yes… the story is ending VERY VERY soon!

Next chappie - - _Dear Shuffle Alliance Family_

Gundam fight all set? Ready…GO!


	16. Dear Shuffle Alliance Family

_Well, here it is. That strange little chappie I've been telling ya'll about in _The Prolog._ I hope ya'll been reading _The Prolog. _I mean I've been updating that thing every time I update my Chappies. I put some important stuff in there ya know. Anyways. Here it is. Chappie 15. Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget: _This chappie really isn't a full true chappie. This is really just a whole bunch of summaries told from the characters. This story takes place a few years later. A few years after that dreadful Gundam accident.

Dear Shuffle Alliance Family 

~*~Japanese House~*~

In the back of a huge white mansion, Domon watched at his wife from the patio that surrounded their backyard pool. He sat in his red bathing shorts, drinking a Japanese style margarita from his blue lounge chair. His messy black hair was kept up with a small bandana to keep him cool in the blazing hot, summer weather. He watched how smoothly his wife, Rain, floated across the transparent blue pool water in her green no-back bathing suit. She had her shoulder length brown hair was clipped up and she laid on a floatation devise, which looked like a giant pink seashell. It's been sixteen years since that day here in his hometown of Tokyo, Japan. That day when all the nations banded Gundam fighting due that tragic accident involving his and Neo France's teams. That same day was basically the last time he would ever see his fellow Shuffle Alliance members together. They never get together like they used to for SA meetings. They might right a letter or call. But they still haven't all been together in sixteen long, dreadful, lonely years.

"BONSAI!!!!" A teenaged girl wearing a pink and teal marble bikini ran across the aboveground pool deck and canon balled into the pool knocking Rain of her seashell. "Faith! What have I told you about doing that without warning? I swear sometimes you were cloned from your father!" Domon started laughing so hard he spilt his drink. "Aww, man." Faith swam up from the bottom of the deep pool and got on her mother's seashell. "Aww mom. But how is that any fun?" The girl had long black hair that reached down to her buttocks. Faith Kasshu. The only girl – scratch that. Only person to ever beat the high score, and then keep it, on the virtual fighting game down at the local arcade. The last person to ever have an unbeatable high score was Allenby, an old friend of her parents.

"Lighten up Rain. She's just trying to have some fun." Domon had managed to clean up his drink and was heading over to the pool's edge when his wife was leaning. He slid in next to her as his one and only daughter floated across their giant pool. "Yeah, just like you!" Rain pushed Domon under water as they began to play-fight like they always do in the pool – with Rain winning. "Domon," Rain looked over at Domon who was now floating on his back around the pool. "Yeah?" He sat up and stunk to the bottom. "I think you need to cal the SA members and maybe schedule a little get together."

~*~France Royal Palace~*~

In the middle of Paris, France; the weather was scolding hot. The royal palace wasn't much better. Marie was sitting in her royal bedchamber spread out across foot of the bed wearing a blue and white bikini, that was unfit for a Queen, and a purple towel around her waist. Her husband, George, was lying at the head of the bed wearing a very thin white tee shirt and his blue and red bathing shorts. "George? Where are the kids?" Marie asked while rolling onto her stomach to allow the two air conditioners to now cool her back. Her long golden hair was crimped and clipped up above her head. George, already lying on his stomach with his long orange hair clipped up behind his head, turned his head to face his wife. After their son had turned ten, George cut his hair so his bangs her now short but the rest of his hair was still the same length, since their son was the spitting image of George. "I believe they are downstairs inside the pool room cooling off." He was referring to the giant, football-sized, indoor, air-conditioned pool. "I'm very much considering joining them." George replied as he turned onto his back.

"If it's cooler then here, I'll join you in a heartbeat." Marie was trying to grow up and act her age due to the fact of her now being the Queen of France for almost sixteen years. She wasn't doing very well in the private of her palace, but when it came to business, she's all over adulthood As they both peeled themselves from their bed, a though struck Marie. "George, you should really try to get in touch with the other SA members. We haven't seen them in a while."

~*~Russian Emperor's Palace~*~

Russia was just as bad as Japan and France. The emperor invited Argo and his family were over the palace to use the huge in ground pool. SiSici was visiting Argo when Argo got the invitation. So SiSici and Argo's families were both sitting around the pool when SiSici got a great idea. "Hey! We haven't seen Bro and the other SA members in a while. We seriously need to plan a get together." The others agreed. So for the next two days, Nastasha and Cecile starting making plans. They called up Marie deSand & Rain Kasshu and they decided to hold the party in France since the palace was bigger and had a bigger pool; and Nastasha called America. The plans were set and everyone in the SA was coming with their families for the long awaited reunion of friends.

~*~American White House~*~

In the White House which was located in Washington DC, USA; Chibodee and his family were enjoying a cold winter's day with the president and first lady. "Dad! Alex is throwing snow balls at me again!" A teenaged girl with long snow-covered purple hair came running into the main living room of the White House. Her blue pillow jacket and matching blue snow pants were covered in snow as was her blue hat and matching gloves. "Julia!" Chibodee's wife, Cath, stood up at the sight of her snow-covered daughter. "What have we told you about brushing off before re entering the house?" Julia blushed but was soon relived when the president said it was okay. "Daddy! Come help me. Alex is pulverizing me with snowballs!" Chibodee stood up and gave his wife the puppy eyes. She gave in and Chibodee ran to get his jacket as Julia went running outside to get prepared.

"Alex, Alex!" Julia went running to go find her brother. A brown haired brown, who had to be only a year older then her, came out from behind a snow mound he made as a shelter. As Julia ran across the yard, she passed the other snow mound that was made for the opposing team. With almost ten feet of snow, these kids were having a blast! "Is he coming, sis?" The boy was wearing a snow outfit similar to his sisters only red, and he did not have a hat. "Yes! I convinced him by saying you pulverized me." He began to brush off the snow from her outfit. "Julia? Where are you sweetheart?" Chibodee came out of the house and around the corner of the house wearing his white pillow jacket and blue denim jeans. His blues gloved were sticking out of his pocket as he finally came upon the snowball battlefield. "Julia! Where a–" Chibodee was slammed with about a dozen snowballs as he spotted his son and daughter. "Hey! You said…" But there was no time for talking. Julia and Alex were playing hardball and they were determined to get their father back for what he did to them last year.

After about three hours of non-stop snowball, Cath stuck her head out the window to find all three of them lying in the snow tired out. "Chibodee! Nastasha, Argo's wife, just called! She said that there is going a little get together with all the SA members and their families. The get together is going to be held at the palace of France! Mr. Brush said he will give the kids a note to take to school to excuse them from returning from Christmas break late! Nastasha also said as a fair warning, France right now is scolding hot. Come prepared! The get together is Tuesday! We have three days to pack! We will return within three to four weeks!" Cath went back inside and closed the window as the three snow bunnies headed for the door.

_Author's Notes_: Well? See Just summaries of where people are and what's happening.

Next Chappie ---- _Dear Reunion Long Expected_

Gundam fight all set? Ready…GO!


	17. Dear Reunion Long Expected

_Ummm…not much to say here, really. Here's chappie sixteen. Enjoy!_

Dear Hidden Secrets From The Past Reveled 

Well it took a while, but Marie and George finally got the palace ready for the long awaited SA party. "Mama, I can't find my pink tank top!" A long strawberry blonde haired, violet-eyed teenaged girl came running into her parents royal bedchamber the morning the SA were suppose to be arriving. "I looked everywhere!" The girl had on an over sized shirt with her school's name on it and a pair of white short shorts. "Mama have you seen my black cut-off jeans?" A teenaged boy with long strawberry blonde hair clipped atop his head and bright blue eyes came walking into the room after his sister. He was wearing his boxer shorts and a blue tee shirt that said _La Paris - World Tour_ on the back with an image of three boys singing. "_Non_ and _non_. Did you look in the laundry room?" Marie said as she peered over her shoulder at the kids. Both ran out of the room and headed for the basement.

"Those two will be the death of me, I swear!" Marie said as George finished tying the back of Marie's summer blouse and proceeded to find his shirt. "Don't swear, its not Queen like, Marie." Marie finished zipping her blue short shorts and tackled George who just finished buttoning his shorts. After the two wrestled for a while they just laid back and tried to cool off once again by the AC that was coming from two units in their HUGE bedroom. "Mama!" The kids were returning. JR, who looked just like his father, had on his black cut-offs and blue band tee shirt. His long hair was just below his hip. Rose, who looked like her mother only with an orange tint in her hair, came stumbling into the room wearing her pink tank top and white short shorts. Her hair was down to her knees and she had a brush and four scrunches in her hands - two white and two pink.

After JR's hair was re clipped in the back of his head and Rose's hair was in braided pigtails. The kids ran off to go find their sandals. Marie put her hair into a tight bun while George had his hair pout up the same way JR did. (Orders of Queen Marie!) They both found their sandals just as Raymond came knocking on their door. "Oui?" Marie answered their door and Raymond told them that the Kasshu family just arrived.

Domon was wearing his tan shorts and red Neo Japan shirt, while Rain was wearing purple short shorts and a white halter top with her hair up in a bun. They both were carrying their own suitcases and Faith's since she was too busy talking about music with the Crocket kids. Faith was walking behind them with the Crocket family who arrived from America the same time the Kasshu's arrived from Japan. Julia and Faith were looking alike only Faith had light blue short shorts and Julia had light green. Both, though, were not only wearing a white tee shirt that showed the band _Josie and the Pussycats_ with tour dates on the back but they also both had their hair up in pigtails. Chibodee was wearing his white Neo America tank top and black shorts while Cath was sporting a beautiful crimped hairstyle and a pink flowered mini dress.

Alex dragged his feet next to his parents who were coming up behind the two chatting girls. He wasn't happy about coming. He was going to practice with his band for the next concert that's coming up in three months. He was wearing his band's homemade red tee shirt that's said _The AmeriGuys_ on the front with a picture of him and two other good-looking boys his age, and black shorts. He was dragging behind him his bag and his sister's bag, for she did not want to carry it and she is very spoiled.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Domon…and others…" Marie said as she opened the door and peered around Domon and saw that the Crockets were also there. Three servants, a tall blonde man and two average brunet females appeared behind Marie. "This is James, Jessica, and Isabella. They will take your things to your rooms." Marie smiled and moved out of the doorway as everyone walked in. "Hey, Sis! Bro!" SiSici came trotting up to Domon & Rain in his tan shorts and white tank top. His hair was clipped up instead of down in a ponytail. "Hey SiSici!" Domon said as he handed his suitcase to the waiting servant. "Hello." Cecile walked up to SiSici wearing a cute blue mini dress, which matched her short blue hair. Lee, their son, came up behind his mother followed by John, Argo's son, who were talking about something that happened. Lee and John did their best to dress alike. Both had on blue shorts and both had on different forms of white shirts. Lee had a band on his and John had Neo Russia's Gundam on his. Nastasha and Argo followed Alex Crocket into the palace. Argo was wearing his same old white shirt and vest but only with matching tan shorts while Nastasha was wearing green caprice pants and a matching tank top.

Once everyone was showed their own room, (Each husband and wife have their own room and each kid had their own room) they unpacked and settled in. After about an hour of resting in their air conditioned rooms, all the kids got into there bathing suits and headed down to the pool they were told about.

One there they all jumped in and got to know each other better. Faith was wearing that same bathing suit, the pink and teal marble bikini. Julia and her brother Alex were both wearing red bathing suits, Julia had a bikini and Alex had bathing shorts. John did a canon ball in his green and blue shorts and Lee dived in wearing his purple and orange shorts. Rose and JR were already in the pool and they were at their own end of the pool. Rose was in a pink and red colored bikini while JR was in blue shorts. Every one with long hair had it clipped up. "Hey! This game my swimming teacher taught me would be a great way to get to know each other!" Julia said as she did the backstroke the length of the football-sized pool.

"Okay." Faith said.

"All you do is state your name, age and one food you love to eat in the current season. I guess that means summer. Also, You have to toss a ball to who ever you want as long as they haven't gone yet. If you catch the ball you must go or else you get dunked under water. Also, no repeating favorite foods, you must be original" Julia replied.

"You start, Faith!" Alex said as she swam closer to the others. "You joining us?" Alex looked over to Rose and JR.

"Umm… sure." JR said as he pulled his sister along. There's a ball in that closet over there if you need one."

Alex got the ball then jumped back in tossing the ball to faith.

"Okay, My names Faith Kasshu, I'm seventeen years old and I love cherry ice cream." Faith said while giggling. She tossed the ball to Lee.

"I'm Lee, I'm turning eighteen and I love grilled salmon." Lee tossed the ball to Rose who wasn't looking and got hit in the back. "Sorry…" Lee blushed

"Its okay. I'm Rose deSand, I'm soon turning fifteen, and I love strawberry smoothies." She threw the ball to John.

"John Gulsky, age seventeen and I love chocolate milk shakes." He licked his lips and tossed it to JR.

"I'm George deSand JR, age sixteen, and I love hot fudge Sundays." He tossed the ball to Alex who was lying on his back and got whacked in the chest.

"Wha… Oh yeah! I'm Alex Crocket, I'm sixteen and I love to eat Hawaiian pizza." He tossed the ball to the last person, his sister.

"Finally, I'm Julia Crocket, I'm fifteen and my favorite summer food is banana splits with extra, extra chocolate sauce and three hundred cherries!" Julia and the rest began to laugh.

Standing in the doorway, all the parents were watching the kids get to know each other. "At lest they get along good." Chibodee said while looking over at George from the corner of his eye. "Well, kids aren't always like their parents." Cath said before leaving with Rain & Marie. "I'm not sure, mine is a spitting image of her father and it scares me sometimes." Rain said as the three girls headed down the hallway laughing. "I'm going back to the room, I'm exhausted from his heat. Nastasha? Care to join me for a game of cards?" Cecile looked over at Argo's wife. "Sure" Nastasha replied as those two headed back up to Cecile's room.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Argo said as the men headed for library. Domon and George started their own conversation said as they all disappeared from sight of the pool.

"Good their gone." JR looked around at the other kids in the pool. "Yeah." Alex looked back over at his sister. "Now what?" Faith asked. "We have fun I guess." Rose said as Julia smiled and agreed. "Okay…hide and seek there's plenty of places here." Alex grinned his father's famous grin. "Make the adults find us!" John said. "Yeah!" The others agreed. "Someone has to write the note." Lee pointed out. "Alex will…it was his idea." Julia smiled as he hardly patted her brother on the back. "Fine I will." So Alex wrote the note and left it on the door to the poolroom. They changed back into their clothes, the girls wearing cut-off mini skirts this time. "Um…how many floors are there in this place?" Faith asked as she walked in the back with Rose and Julia. "About five, not counting the tower and the basement. There is approximately about 1000 room give or take a few." Rose said perfectly calm. The boys all stopped except JR who kept walking. Rose passed the boys and simply stated, "What? Afraid for getting lost boys?" The girls laughed as they started running into the heart of the palace quickly followed by the boys.

"Hide-and-seek! Ready…GO!" They all yelled as they split up.

_Author's Notes_: Well? That's the end! I just can't keep up. I need to start others!

Gundam fight all set? Ready… GO!


End file.
